I'll Catch You
by CreativeWr1ter
Summary: "Where am I gonna go, huh?  Where?," she took a quick pause to look up into the eyes of the blonde who now held her in her arms, her speech still shaky, her eyes red and watery "I want them back, Quinn."
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer-You already know*

Quinn Fabray was laying on her queen-sized bed, looking up at her ceiling through blurry vision, hands clasped over her mouth, as she reflected on the events of the past two days.

'Why did she have to do that? Why? Everything would've been fine if she had just…if she….damn!' she thought as she rolled over, burying her face in her pillow and beating her mattress with her fists as if the assault on the furniture would somehow turn back time. Curling up in the fetal position, clutching on the pillow, she finally succumbed to the exhaustion that had been creeping up on her for the past day-and-a-half. As she was falling asleep, her body having had enough and shut down for the night, a lone thought was on rotation in her head, the one question she had been asking herself all day…

'How did things get this bad?'

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

_ September 27__th__, 2010_

Rachel Berry saw her fathers pull up in their Explorer as she was walking out the front doors of McKinley High. Her lips broke out into a full smile, remembering the plans that the three had made for that night. They were going out for dinner to celebrate Rachel being named as one of the two people in charge of naming songs for Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals, which they were going to this year, and not as spectators. At least, that was her opin-no, scratch that, that was just fact. Anything less was simply unacceptable for the future Tony Award Winner. The other person named to pick songs was Kurt Hummel, which she found that, oddly enough, she was ok with that. He had a good sense of what songs would work well.

"You know, I really can't wait until Sectionals. I think that with Kurt and I being in control of song selection, that we pretty much have this won already." Rachel said, her dads giving small mhm's and yup's every so often as she continued to inform them on how they were going to clean house in all three events this year, that this was THEIR year. She was also silently envisioning herself and Finn closing out Nationals with You're Still The One.

"That's excellent, sweetie. Now, when we get to dinner, your father and I have something to talk to you about, and wipe that frown off of your face, because it's something that you'll be interested in. It isn't a-,"

Rachel never got to hear exactly what it was that they wanted to tell her, because just as they were starting to head forward after getting their green light, a pickup truck blew the red light, completely blindsiding the Berry's Explorer at a good 70 miles per hour in a 40 mile an hour zone. The last images that she saw could best be described as what you would see if you looked to the side while you rolled down a hill in a tire. Then, everything went black.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

'I wonder if Puck ended up getting himself thrown in Juvie again,' Quinn thought to herself as she was walking down the hallway, on her way to an emergency Glee Club meeting. She was still a little confused about what exactly brought this about. As far as she knew, nothing had really happened with anyone in the past few days. People had actually seemed to get along for the first time in a very long time. She reached the room where the rest of the club was already situated. She scanned the room, and upon finding her best possible source for information, made a beeline for the unoccupied seat.

"So, Mercedes, what made Schue decide that he should call off his Spanish classes for the day, while making it so that we could get out of ours as well?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Quinn. We're still waiting on him and Rach to show up." She said, looking rather confused herself. Whenever William Schuester, the Glee Club teacher, had something to tell them, he would normally just wait until they had Glee Club later on that day. The only other time that he had ever pulled them all together was…

"Hey guys," Mr. Schue said softly, walking into the room, his hand rubbing against his forehead, looking at the ground as though he was searching for something to say. Finally, it seemed that he found how to go about addressing the issue. "I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

"Wait, Schue, aren't you gonna wait for Rachel? I think that she'd want to hear about a problem concerning Glee Club," Finn questioned, a confused look on his face as usual.

Grabbing a chair to steady himself, he sits down, placing his elbows on his knees, resting his chin in his palms, "Well, actually Finn, it concerns Rachel. Rachel's dads, and Rachel, were in an accident last night, and...she's in the hospital, has been out since they brought her there." The entire class was in shock, some with their hands over their mouths, some letting out small gasps.

Finn scoffed as if someone was playing a joke on them, "Come on Schue, you're pulling our legs here right? I mean, if anyone even came close to hitting Rachel while she was in a car, she would like, stick her head out the window and bellow at them 'Excuse me, future Broadway star here!', and totally scare them away."

This broke the tension for a brief second, earning a small chuckle from the rest of the group, before their teacher sighed and dropped another bomb on the group. "As much as I wish I was, I'm not joking Finn. Not only has she been unconscious for the past 12+ hours, but she was the lucky one of the bunch. Her dads…jesus christ… her dads died on the way to the hospital. Now, she somehow doesn't have anything broken, they're thinking that from everything that they've checked on her, that all she really sustained was a fair amount of abrasions and scratches."

The entire class looked devastated. It wasn't like any of them were _really _close to Rachel, but still, to lose both of your parents at once… "Are you serious? Her dads are dead?" Finn hadn't been so close to tears since he went to see Schue when he found out Quinn was pregnant, and they weren't even his parents. Just imagine how she's going to take it…

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Eyes' opening slowly, the first thing that Rachel saw was a small tube that was connected to a bag with water in it, strangely enough, like an IV. She followed the tube from the bag to see where it was headed, and as she did, she noticed that it was heading into…

"Where am I? Oh my god… am I in a hospital? I can't be in a hospital right now; I have to be at home working on my voice!" She tried getting up, but found that she was very sore. She looked herself over, and saw cuts along her arms, some on her stomach, none too deep, but still there. 'How did they get there, where are these from' she wondered to herself.

Just then, the door to her room opened. A man whom she was ninety percent sure was the doctor stepped into the room, "Rachel Berry? I take it you're finally awake, thank god. I really didn't want to have to resort to pouring cold water on your face, but I was very close to. Nothing like a good cup of water to the face to send you back into the realm of the liv…well, never mind that. You've been out for a good day-and-a-half. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I can't say that I won't have a bit of difficulty walking tomorrow, but, seeing as I plan on practicing for the duration of the day today, that shouldn't be too big of a problem. So, how exactly did I get these scratches?" She tilted her head looking at the man in front of her, waiting to hear what prank had been pulled on her this time, and how it had went horribly wrong.

"You don't remember? You were with your fathers…" The man figured that he would give her a chance to remember.

'Wait, yea, we were headed to Breadstix from McKinley, then we hit that intersection...oh, oh no…' The brunette lifted her head at lightning speed, suddenly remembering exactly what had happened, that they were blindsided. "I recall the accident, but between impact, maybe three or four seconds after that, until now, I have no recollection of what happened. How are my dads doing? When will they be able to head home, because I can probably look after myself for a few days, but if they aren't out by next week-"

The doctor interrupted her, needing to inform her of the reality of her situation. "Rachel, I don't really know how to put this, but your dads, they didn't make it. They were gone by the time they reached the hospital. As a matter of fact, the only reason you're in as surprisingly good of a condition as you're in right now is because you had your seatbelt on."

"Wait," Rachel exclaimed, "so you're saying my dads are….that they're…..dead?" She felt the tears rushing to be released, as she took shaky breaths, trying to keep composed.

All that he could muster, seeing the devastated girl was a nod and a brief 'sorry for your loss'. She sat in her hospital bed, sobbing uncontrollably; she couldn't believe that her dads wouldn't be around anymore. She thought that they would always be around for her, like they always told her. Now they were just gone. Then, oddly, after 5 minutes of crying, she calmed herself in an instant, took a few deep breaths, and rang the help button. She ordered the nurse who came in to go fetch the doctor who had been in her room just a few moments ago.

"You wanted to see me?" He questioned her, walking into the room slowly, slightly shocked at how quickly she had gathered herself.

"Yes, I did. This is what is going to happen, and if it doesn't happen this way, I will be nothing but problematic for you and your staff for the duration of my stay. I hate to make threats, but I need this to be followed through. Now, I am going to request a sedative that will put me out from right now, 11:20am, until approximately 7:30pm. At that time, I will be woken up, these tubes will be removed, I will use a phone, and be on my way. Before you argue that I shouldn't be on my feet right now, or that you will sedate me, to deal with the first point, I've performed on stage at school when I was sorer than I am right now. As for the second one, lets just say I would not want to be one of the people holding me down while you attempt to get the needle in. Do we have an understanding," the diva concluded, flashing the doctor the typical Berry smile.

Caught off-guard slightly by what he just heard, the doctor needed to think about it for a second, trying to replay what was just said to him. However, looking at the face of the young woman in front of him, everything about her said she was all business; there was no fabrication in what she had just laid out for him. Well, except for her eyes, but those didn't speak about that specific situation; no they were holding a different secret at that moment and time. He knew that she was, come hell or high water, leaving this hospital, with their consent or not. "Ok, I'll have someone bring that sedative in right now for you. I, of course, recommend that you stay here a day or two longer, but if you still want to leave at 7:30, then I won't stop you. You don't have any major injuries, so I have nothing to really keep you here for, even if I wanted to push it."

"Thank you," Rachel replied softly, waiting for her ticket to needed sleep to come.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

After calling Kurt, getting him to drive to the hospital, and pick her up, not to mention his constant string of little pick me up comments, trying to keep her in good spirits, she finally arrived home. She turned to give Kurt a hug, wincing slightly as she did so. "I really appreciate you giving me a ride home, thanks."

"You sure you're gonna be ok, Rach? You were just in a car accident not even two days ago," he asked, not really sure that this was one of her best decisions that she's made.

"Yea, I'm just a little sore, it's nothing too bad. I'll see you in school tomorrow," and with that she walked into her home to gather her things, enough for a good month, throw them into a tote, grab her iPod, her car keys, and finally, grabbed one picture of her fathers, looking at it for a good minute, before she felt herself start to tear up. She immediately stuffed those feelings back down inside her, put the picture in her purse, grabbed her tote, and car keys, and, struggling to keep a hold on the tote, managed to drag herself to her SUV in their driveway. Sure it might've taken her a good 5 minutes to walk a 30 second distance, but she **was not **staying in that house.

She drove to the only place that she could think of, locked the doors, grabbed her pocket book, pulling it in close just in case anyone tried anything with her SUV in the middle of the night, climbed into the back seat, and laid down, throwing a blanket that she kept in there just in case of emergencies on herself, letting herself drift off to sleep in the McKinley High parking lot.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

The next day, for Rachel, was filled with a lot of well wishes from random students that passed by her in the hallway. Everyone at least said something, even Karofsky, muttering a 'sorry bout your folks' before walking off. She was still visibly sore, but not as much as yesterday, now it only took her 2 minutes extra to get to where she needed to be. If she was late to a class, her teachers would give her a break, knowing why.

Throughout the day, she made her way to different members of the Glee Club, trying to find someone that would let her stay with them. Unfortunately, none were able to give her a yes. Some didn't have enough room; others knew their parents would say no regardless of the situation. Heading into the choir room, she surveyed the others, thinking if she had asked everyone, before her eyes fell on the only person she had yet to ask, and damn if it wasn't the last person she would choose to depend on. None other than the head bitch in charge, Quinn. So, Rachel went in, told Mr. Schue that she would more than likely not be doing much in Glee today, which he understood, and spent the whole time working up the nerve to pull Quinn aside. She didn't dare try to plan something to say, for once, because you never knew with the head Cheerio. She might look at you like you're slightly brain damaged for holding her up, or she might take the time to hear what you have to say. As the bell rang, Quinn got up quickly to head out, and Rachel, snapping out of her daze, got up and tried to keep up, but Quinn was off in a hurry to Cheerio's, and there was no way she was going to be late to Cheerio's. So Rachel decided to wait near her locker, knowing that they usually go back to grab what they need after practice is over.

About an hour and a half later, she sees the blonde making her way over, now in normal clothes.

Seeing the brunette sitting by the lockers, she heads over, curious as to what this is about. "What do you want, Berry?" Rachel might've just been in an accident, but Quinn wasn't going to just turn all soft on her overnight. She could, however, drop the other names.

"Hey," she said, looking at the blonde in front of her, her own hands wrapped around her chest, hugging herself "I was wondering, is there any way that you could, you know, check real quick with your parents if I could stay with you guys?" There, she did it, she put it all out there, and whatever was going to happen, was going to happen.

"Not gonna happen, Berry." With that, Quinn turned to walk away.

"Oh, ok, thank you anyway," she replied with a soft smile, putting her head down.

The head cheerio was almost out the front doors, when from behind her, she heard a small sniff, followed by another one when she went to continue walking out the doors. She turned around, and the sight in front of her was too much. Now, mind you, Fabrays don't get emotional, but this made it kinda hurt to swallow, and made it feel like she might tear up. Sitting with her back against the wall in the same spot that she was at, was Rachel, her knees brought in to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees.

Quinn silently walked over, seeing the girl who just looked so lost, so vulnerable, so defeated, curled up in front of her. When she was next to the brunette, she knelt down, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Rachel?"

Apparently, you don't need explosives to break open a floodgate; all you need is one hand, and one word.

Before Quinn knew what was happening, the smaller girl responded by hurling herself into the blonde's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, finally just letting it all out.

"**Why, why did they have to go? They said they would always be here for me, that I would be able to count on them! They were all that I had, I had no one else besides them! It's not fair, dammit! Where am I gonna go, huh? Where!," **she took a quick pause to look up into the eyes of the blonde who now held her in her arms, her speech still shaky, her eyes red and watery "I want them back, Quinn."

Any resolve that the usually calm, cool, and collected Cheerio had at that point was thrown out the window after hearing those five words, as she started to cry a bit too.

Rachel took this the wrong way, thinking Quinn might've felt bad for having to reject her a second time, and clung onto the blonde like a scared child clinging onto their mother. "Please don't leave me!"

Quinn just ran her hand through Rachel's hair, holding the broken girl, letting her get it all out. After a good five minutes, when the crying had ceased, Quinn simply stated,

"You can come home with me"

A/N: Depending on whether or not I get a co-author from Live Journal on this or not will determine how often it will be updated. Another thing that will bring about speedy updates is…REVIEWS. Seriously though, not just me, but probably 80% of people who write on this site, will put out a story, and it will get 2,000 hits, but 5 reviews. How long does a review usually take, 3 minutes tops? Support the authors please. The reviews, while it might seem like something that really isn't too big of a deal, can mean a great deal. Here's a little incentive for you to review: the first 4 reviewers, will be able to pick a song to be used at Sectionals, Regionals, or Nationals. If you want to pick a Nationals song, then it can't involve Finn, Quinn, or Rachel. Ooooh, what does that mean? (Also, every reviewer will be mentioned in the following chapter's A/N, unless it's a flame, which then you will be the recipient of a pie in the face. And I will do that for every chapter (mention reviewers), starting with Chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer – You Already Know*

Quinn and Rachel sat quietly in the blonde's BMW, heading over to her house, hoping for the best. Rachel had heard stories about her parents, that they were really strict, _really _uptight people. They would probably have Quinn removed if they knew about Kurt, because they couldn't have some_thing _like _that _infecting their daughter with that, well, whatever it was that possessed a person to make themselves choose _that _lifestyle.

Another thing that has Rachel wondering whether or not they'll let her in is the difference in religion. While Quinn might not completely hold the fact she is Jewish against her, Rachel couldn't say the same for her mother and father. They're well known for how enthusiastic, to put it lightly, they were with their religion. She was bracing herself for anything that the Fabrays were going to throw at her.

"I'm sorry."

The tiny brunette almost caught whiplash with how fast she turned her head at the two words. She had expected a car ride in complete and utter silence. The only thought going through her head was, '_What is she sorry for?'_ But all she said was a quick "thanks," before putting her head back down.

About five more minutes passed before another word was spoken, this time, Rachel was the one to speak up.

"Quinn?" She rested her head back, closing her eyes and preparing for the worst.

"Whats up?"

"Your parents know that I'm Jewish, right? I was just wondering….do you think that they'll let me stay? I know that they take their religion very seriously, and won't that kind of make them yell at me for even stepping in their home?" She just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen when they arrived at Quinn's house.

"I don't know, Berry," she said. Truth be told, she didn't have a clue as to exactly how her parents were going to react to this. They were truly unpredictable, they might shut the door on her, or they might just let her stay in the guest room. Either way, when they walked through those doors, all bets were off.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

The two teens pulled into the driveway, a large blue house coming into view after making their way up the bendy road leading to Quinn's house. "Here it is, my home sweet home," Quinn muttered, knowing all too well that this home wasn't exactly sweet, but wanting to at least give the other girl something that wasn't completely negative, especially after the past few days she'd had.

They got out the car, Rachel grabbing her bags out of the backseat, looking up at the house, standing in awe of the somewhat mansion-like quality of the building.

"You gonna come in, or are you gonna look up for a few more minutes. Better to get this out of the way sooner rather than later," Quinn called, standing on the front steps, looking back. Rachel walked over, took a deep breath, and followed Quinn inside, preparing for the worst.

"Mom, Dad, I have something that I have to talk to you about." She motioned for the brunette to follow her into the living room. Rachel walked in, and sat down on the couch with Quinn, waiting to see the two individuals who, for the most part held her fate in their hands. She took a massive breath when she saw the father come in the room, followed instantly by the mother. The man looked to be in his mid to late thirties, as did the woman. Both of them wearing what Rachel considered expensive clothing. Now, by no stretch of the imagination were Rachel's fathers and her poor, but these people made her look that way.

"So, what is it, and who is this," Russell asked, curious as to what was going on. Quinn always made sure to tell them when people were coming over with her, because she knew better than to have people over unannounced without a damn good reason. He wasn't going to run the risk of some lowlife boy ruining his little Quinnie, because he wanted the best for her, even though sometimes it calls for tough love.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rachel Berry."

"Hi," Rachel said meekly, picking her head up for a brief second before putting it back down. If she could have, she would've just took the ostrich approach and stuck her head in the floor.

"Rachel Berry….oh, yes, isn't she the girl that you told us was Jewish, and had two fathers," her father said, tossing her a glare, "two fathers…isn't that something. I don't know exactly what it is, other than wrong, disgusting, an abomination…but anyways, why is she here? Did she finally get some wits about her, and escape that house of sin?"

Quinn took a sharp intake of air as she heard the faintest sniffle coming from Rachel, whom Quinn could tell without even looking at her, was holding onto her emotions with every fiber of her being, wanting in the worst way to be able to retaliate to the man in front of her. "You remember the accident a few days ago right?"

Her mother looked up, "Yes, a family got blindsided by someone who blew a red-light, three fatalities, and one of them was in a hospital. What about it?"

The blonde sighed, looking at her parents, "Her dads were two of the three."

Russell scoffed, "Well, can't really say that I feel too bad about it, serves them right. It was probably God's way of punishing them for being homosexuals. They pretty much brought it on themselves, if you ask me."

Quinn felt a shifting of weight, heard a bit of a sob near her ear, and heard Rachel whisper. She looked over and nodded her head, leaning over and whispering her response. The brunette then got up, quickly made her way out of the room, and to the bathroom in Quinn's room.

"What was that about dad? That girl, whom I might add will now be in tears for a good half hour at least, just lost both of her fucking parents, and you want to go badmouthing them when they're dead? If you didn't notice, she was already terrified of you from the second she walked in, because of the reputation that you've gotten in this town for being so hard on people all the time! She was sitting there, practically squeezing the life out of herself, trying to make it through that little rant, which you oddly enough thought was completely appropriate." The head Cheerio had been mad before, but she was absolutely seething right now.

"That girl's parents were complete and utter disgraces to all of mankind! Homosexuals pollute the earth just by breathing the same air as the rest of us!" Her father's booming voice filled the entire house, managing to reach upstairs, where Rachel was, currently praying that she would wake up from this nightmare soon.

"Dad, she has no one. No family, no friends, I mean NO ONE. What's the saying, again? Do unto others as you would have others do unto you? Tell me, if it were the other way around, would you want Rachel's fathers berating the both of you for not being accepting of them? Would you want them making snide comments about you even though you're already dead? Or would you want them to accept me, realize that I am my own person, and help me. I never ask you for anything, just this one time, I'm asking you, please, let her stay." Quinn knew she might pay for it later, but she knew from the look in her mother's eyes as she leant over to talk with her husband, that she had broken through.

With a giant sigh, her father gave her a menacing glare, but the sigh spoke differently, saying that he was defeated, "Ok, she can stay. In the guest room, with her door open twenty-four-seven. If she tries anything funny, I won't hesitate to throw her out of this house so fast her head will spin."

Quinn took a deep breath, "Thank you."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Making her way upstairs, she heard the sobbing coming from her bathroom. Her head dropping down, she made her way over to her bathroom. She found, not at all to her surprise, that the door was closed. She knocked lightly, as to not startle the brunette, "Berry, you ok in there," she waited for a response, but didn't get one, "hey, if you don't respond, I'm gonna come in there!"

Still no answer, just the sound of weeping, getting quieter, which concerned Quinn. When Rachel normally cried, she went a good while. Quinn knows cause of how many times its happened in Glee. "Ok, I'm coming in!" She opened the door, and the sight before her made her heart sink.

Rachel sat on toilet lid, arm held out, with one of Quinn's razors in her other hand, which was just about pressed into her arm, and from the look of things, she was going to be slicing straight down. "What the fuck," Quinn shut the bathroom door, "Rachel, cut that shit out and put the fucking razor down, NOW!" She made her way over to the troubled sight in front of her, grabbing the other girl's arm.

"Let go of me." Rachel growled, and if looks could kill, Quinn would have fallen lifeless to the floor. "Dammit, Quinn, let go of my fucking arm!"

"No, I'm not gonna let you kill yourself, are you insane? I just stuck my neck out on the fucking line for you, and I'll probably pay for it later, so you are going to listen to me; you're going to let go of the razor, go sit on my bed with your feet on the floor, hands on your knees. You will wait for me to come out so that we can talk about this, or I swear to god I will kick you out of my house, and then you can go ahead and kill yourself, kill other people, but I will not break my back attempting to help you, just to have you spit in my face!" Quinn took a breath, holding onto Rachel's arm until the tiny diva relinquished her hold on the blade, walking over to Quinn's bed slowly, sitting how she was instructed to.

Quinn took a few minutes to pull herself together, then exited the bathroom, getting up on the bed, sitting with her legs under her, patting in front of her for Rachel to sit the same way. Rachel complied, getting up on the bed, her head down.

"Why would you try to kill yourself Rachel? I can see that right now would be a pretty tough time for you, but the Rachel Berry from Glee would take it all in stride, knowing that it makes you stronger. So, what gives?" Quinn never thought that Rachel could be driven to this extreme, seeing as she was tormented on a daily basis at McKinley, and yet still went on, unaffected for the most part.

"Well, I might be just a bit different right now, seeing as I just lost my fathers in a car accident, found out that no one in Glee will really be there for me when I need it, then to top it all off, I got to have some religious bigot badmouth my fathers, while I have to sit idle if I want any chance of having a roof to sleep under. So excuse me if I'm not as upbeat as usual right now." Rachel exhaled, pretty much spent after the events of the day.

"Ok, I can understand all of that, but what I don't understand is the hostility to me in there. I have done nothing to you, in the last 24 hours. I know that I've been horrible to you in the past so you do have reason to doubt my intentions, which I assure you I have no hidden agenda here. I can't say that we're going to become the best of friends, but I have a pretty good feeling that if the tables were turned, you would do the same thing for me." Quinn had been thinking about the situation, and that was the conclusion that she had come to.

The shorter girl took a deep breath, calming herself, and looked at Quinn, "Thank you for all that you've done for me today, I greatly appreciate it, now I would like to go to bed for the night."

"Ok, but for tonight, because I honestly don't trust you on your own, you will be sleeping in my bed. I will set up pillows in between us, that way we don't wake up with you like practically attached to me." Quinn proved that she wasn't joking, by grabbing some of the pillows in the guest room, bringing them to her room, and setting them up in the middle of the bed.

"You can go ahead and get changed in the bathroom. I'm gonna run downstairs and grab a quick drink of water, then I'll be back up, and….yea, that's pretty much it." Rachel watched as Quinn headed out, then went into the bathroom, grabbing her clothes. She shut the door and undressed, looking at all the scratches. She shivered a bit at the thought of the accident. She quickly threw her clothes on, went out, and got into the bed, setting up the pillows between the two sides of the bed.

Quinn came back up and slightly chuckled at the sight of loud and confident Rachel Berry snuggled into the covers, sedated for the moment. She got changed, and gently got into bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping brunette next to her. Laying her head down, she let herself relax as she drifted off to sleep, proud of herself for the first time in a long time.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

_"Dad, daddy, this picnic was such a good idea; it's absolutely beautiful out today! I'm so happy that we're starting to do family things again. It's been way too long." Rachel looked at her two dads, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. _

_ The three Berries were just enjoying their sandwiches that were packed for the trip when they heard a voice out of nowhere, "You horrible pieces of filth aren't meant to breathe."_

_ Rachel looked up to see someone standing over the shoulder of her two fathers, a knife in hand. She got a better look at his face, and then she noticed that the man was none other than Russell Fabray. He smirked, cackling madly, as he said to her, "Your fathers are fags and are going to burn in hell for your ways!" He then got a crazed look in his eyes as he plunged the knife deep into the back of one of Rachel's fathers._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Quinn woke with a start, looking groggily to her side at the girl who was sitting upright, eyes wide open, breathing heavy. "Rachel, is something wrong?" Quinn asked, rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up a little more, just in case she needed her.

"Your dad…..He killed…..oh god, Quinn, he killed my dads!" Rachel started to sob into her pillow.

Quinn sat on the bed, speechless. Because really, what can you possibly say to that? What words do you use to comfort someone who, in their dream, your father killed theirs? She thought of something that her mother used to do when she was still a good person, which was when Quinn was about 5, when she had a nightmare. Moving over towards Rachel's back, she gently pulled the disgruntled girl toward her, "Shhh, come here Rachel, come here."

Rachel didn't say a thing, just slid back into the blonde's embrace, as Quinn started to rock her slowly back and forth, "It's ok, it's ok, I got you. Nothing bad is going to happen, I got you."

The troubled brunette looked up at her with tear-filled brown eyes, "Promise?"

Quinn felt an enormous lump in her throat, "I promise, Rachel. Now, lets get some sleep, ok? We have school in three hours."

They laid back down, both falling back to sleep, neither of them knowing just what would await the pair over the course of the school year.

**A/N: Wow you guys are absolutely fucking amazing, like seriously. Due to the reviews that I got off of that first chapter in the first 6 hours of it being up, I have decided that I will be taking this on solo, that way I can be consistently giving you guys updates, which if you review this one like you review the last one, will be very soon. Seriously though, do you know how hard it is to make a 22 year old man jump up and down like a kid who just came downstairs at Christmas? Cause that's what ya'll did!**

**Ok, now for the reviewer shoutout!**

**Thank you to:**

**-HappyLaura**

**-Liltrix (btw, when I get on a roll with my writing, I tend to slip out of character, so I apologize, lol)**

**-wizemunkee006**

**-nluvwithemmettcullen**

**-Slayed825**

**-MsLane**

**-Pebbles932**

**-xlaugh16 (you are one of the two main reasons that I decided to update this so quickly)**

**-Pricilla Grey**

**-YinYangTwin1**

**-Rollergirl76**

**-I 3 Q (YOU are THE MAIN REASON that I updated asap. The review you submitted absolutely made me jump for joy, and if Santana singing Jar of Hearts Nationals is what you want, then so it shall be!)**

**-TrustYourInstincts**

**A/N 2: Trust, Roller, and YinYang, remember to put your character choice, song choice, and event choice in your review for this chapter.**

**A/N 3: I'm going to try and have a contest. Readers, if you have songwriting ability, then this is for you. I want you to write two songs(you can choose one to try, or try both). The first one needs to be about winning someone's trust/heart back. The 2****nd**** one needs to be about two young people in love, other people thinking its wrong, and them not caring. If this works, then I will look over entries, and decide the two I want to use. Good day to all! Get writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer – You Already Know*

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

Rachel woke up the next morning, feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked slowly over her shoulder, not quite awake yet, and saw a mess of blonde hair, with the owner's face twitching ever so slightly. She let out a small laugh at seeing the HBIC, the Ice Queen, in such a peaceful state. She went to look at the clock, and upon noticing that it was 6:30, promptly sprang out of bed, waking her bedmate.

"Where's the fire, Rachel?" Quinn muttered, her voice extremely scratchy and low.

"Well, Quinn, I don't know how far away your house is from the school, cause I wasn't really all there on the way to your house yesterday, but I do remember it took a decent amount of time. Its 6:30 right now, if we rush, we might be able to make it on time. I'm gonna hop in your shower, if that's cool with you!" Rachel didn't even wait for any confirmation from Quinn, she just grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

Rachel stepped into the shower, letting the flow of warm, relaxing droplets of water rain over her, soothing her for the time being. She thought back to what had happened in the middle of the night, and was definitely planning on discussing that with Quinn before the two of them headed into school today. She went about her normal morning routine, and headed out of the bathroom, finding the room empty. When she stepped out of the room after getting dressed, she didn't hear the shower in the main bathroom, so she went downstairs. She saw Quinn with her mother and _him_. She walked into the dining room, avoiding any unnecessary eye contact with anyone.

"I'll be outside on the porch, when you're all set with breakfast, we can head out." Rachel gathered her bookbag, and headed out to the porch, leaning on the banister. About 10 minutes went by before she saw the blonde open the door and head out, heading to the car. Following right on her tail, Rachel opened up the passenger side door, getting in and buckling up. Before Quinn even had the key in the ignition, she turned to her, and got the inevitable conversation out of the way.

"Quinn, you remember what happened last night, the whole nightmare thing?"

"Yea, what about it?" Quinn remembered the entire thing, and was curious as to where this would go.

"Did you mean what you said?" Rachel held her breath, hoping with everything that she had that Quinn would be true to her promise.

However, her only fear was confirmed….slightly.

Quinn put her head down, sighed, then looked up at Rachel, her eyes already apologizing for what her mouth was about to do, "Rachel, you know how things are. In school, we're not going to be all buddy-buddy. What you've been through is horrible, and I see that, but…Well, the point…the point is that I won't exactly be running to your side if you break down in school, but I can stop all slushies on you. I know it's not much, but honestly, it's the only thing that I can guarantee you that I won't go back on in any way, shape or form. As far as protecting you from my dad, that I can do."

Rachel was a little disappointed, but it was on her face for so short of a period of time that it was barely noticeable. "Oh-ok, I guess that can suffice."

They headed off on their way to McKinley, silent the whole way there. When they pulled into the school parking lot, Quinn gave Rachel a quick smile, before heading out of the car. Rachel got out as well, looking for her SUV in the parking lot. Sure enough, it was still there. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but she was happy to see that no one had done anything to it. Satisfied that her ride was still intact, she headed into school, preparing herself for the rest of the day, and for the song that she was going to attempt to sing in Glee later that day.

She felt like things were getting back to normal a little bit when no one looked at her like a lost puppy. It kind of helped her to try and forget about everything that had happened for a bit.

The day went by without any problems. Her classes pretty much flew by, and lunch was just spent with her quietly sitting at a table, alone, just eating her food. She would've joined Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike, and Artie at their table, but she really didn't feel like hearing all of their inquiries as to how she was doing.

"Hey Rach, you ok?" Finn sat down in a chair next to her, looking at her with concern in his eyes. Everyone at McKinley knew that the two had been an item for a while, but had separated over the summer vacation.

"Yea, I just want some time to myself, if that's ok. Thank you though Finn," Rachel replied, not really caring to speak to anyone at the moment. She was getting by just fine as of right now, and she wanted to keep it that way. Talking about the accident would only make all those feelings resurface, and the brunette wanted to be in control of when she let those feelings show, which would definitely not be in the cafeteria with the entire student body there.

"Oh, ok then. Well, I guess I'll see you later." He got up and headed out, giving her a quick look back before continuing to walk away.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

The last class before Glee was English, which went rather quickly. They were starting to get into poetry, so it wasn't anything that Rachel really had to try too hard with. Normally, she would strive to be the best in any class, on any lesson, but for right now, not having all the attention definitely sounded like a good idea.

As soon as the bell rang, she was headed on her way to Glee, trying to calm her nerves, so that she could get through this last part of the day. She entered the choir room, noticing everyone there, and upon seeing Finn giving her a soft smile, she decided to humor him and smile back. She sat down in her seat, waiting for Mr. Schuester to get there, so that she could get this out of the way.

"Ok guys, today, we're going to be going over-" Schue had begun to speak, when Rachel raised up a hand, and cut him off, "Sorry Mr. Schuester, but I was wondering if I could sing really quick, get some of what happened a few days ago, and how I feel, off of my chest. I would greatly appreciate it."

The 33 year old Glee Club teacher looked at the sight before him, Rachel Berry, who usually spoke as if it was already decided that what she wanted to happen was going to happen, was here _asking_ him to have the floor for a moment. He nodded, looking up at her, motioning for her to come on up, "Not a problem, Rachel, come on up."

She stood up, wringing her hands, taking a moment to steady herself, and then gave Brad and the rest of the band a nod. They started the music, and Rachel started swaying softly, side to side.

_I remember Daddy´s hands, folded silently in prayer.  
>And reaching out to hold me, when I had a nightmare.<br>You could read quite a story, in the calluses and lines.  
>Years of work and worry had left their mark behind.<br>I remember Daddy´s hands, how they held my Papa tight,  
>And patted my back, for something done right.<br>There are things I might forget, that I loved about the man,  
>But I´ll always remember the love in Daddy´s hands.<em>

_Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
>Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.<br>Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
>But I´ve come to understand.<br>There was always love in Daddy´s hands._

I remember Daddy´s hands, working 'til they bled.  
>Sacrificed unselfishly, just to keep us all fed.<br>If I could do things over, I´d live my life again.  
>And never take for granted the love in Daddy´s hands.<p>

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
>Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.<br>Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
>But I´ve come to understand.<br>There was always love in Daddy´s hands.

Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
>Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.<br>Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
>But I´ve come to understand.<br>There was always love ...  
>In Daddy´s hands.<p>

By the time the song was done, Rachel was in tears, and upon singing the last words, couldn't hold back the wails and sobs that had been threatening to escape throughout her entire performance, so she ran out of the room, crying as she had been on the day Quinn took her home. The entire club sat with their hands over their mouths, hurting for the girl, whom was clearly broken, that had just poured her heart out into that song. Finally, Puck, oddly enough, spoke up as the voice of logic in the moment, "Finn, you idiot, go make sure she's alright."

Snapping out of the daze that he had slipped into, he ran out of the room, roaming the halls, searching for Rachel. When he heard the sobs, he followed them into the auditorium. Rachel was seated against one of the walls off the side of the stage. He approached her, speaking softly as he got closer, "Rachel…you ok?"

Rachel's crying ceased instantly upon hearing the words. "Am I ok? Really Finn, now you feel like asking, making sure everything is alright? Where were you for me yesterday, huh? Why didn't I see this Finn when I said I needed somewhere to stay yesterday! That would be something that a friend would do, they would at least check, before they give you an answer. But no, you didn't even check, you just fucking assumed! No, you don't have the right to ask if I'm doing ok. None of you have that right, except for _her_."

Finn rubbed his forehead, the rant having got to him, and he kind of felt like an ass at the moment. Still, what she said at the end confused him a great deal, "When you say her, who do you mean?"

Rachel looked up at him, eyes red, tears starting to come back, "Get Quinn, now." She put her head back down, sending the message to him that the conversation was over, and that no questions would be answered unless asked by the blonde.

He ran back to the choir room, seeing everyone still in there, then his eyes finally landed on the head Cheerio, as he beckoned her over, "Mr. Schue, I'm just gonna grab Quinn for a second, it's about Rachel."

Upon hearing that the blonde sighed, looking at the rest of the club, who in turn had started to look at her, confusion etched into all of their faces. "Don't ask."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

"Why you? Out of anyone she could've asked for in this entire school, why you? You two are like, sworn enemies, so why would she be wanting to speak to you?" Finn was seriously at a loss for words, after taking a backseat to Quinn as far as Rachel was concerned.

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that I at least tried to give her a place to stay, which, I might add, ended up working out. Unlike you, who didn't want to be around her cause you're still hung up on her, so much so that you wouldn't be able to bear having her under the same roof as you without being romantically involved with you." Quinn was shocked at how he had addressed her outright, with no fear of what might happen. But if that shocked the blonde, then the next comment could only be described as blowing her away.

"You want to talk about romantic involvement, well that's kind of funny…seeing as how the last romantic involvement you had led to you cheating on your boyfriend with his best-friend, and then having to get an abortion because you didn't want your dad to find out that his precious and pure Quinn was just Quinn, not precious or pure anymore. Tell me, did your boyfriend ever know that he wasn't the father, or did you not have the heart to tell him?"

The speed and strength with which her palm connected with his cheek actually sent him a few steps back. She walked up to him, pushed him against the wall with a surprising amount of force, got in close and whispered so that only he could hear, "Now, Hudson, you listen, and you listen good. I ever hear you talk about that incident again, I will castrate you in front of the entire student body, with a smile on my face as I do so. For the moment however, when I let you go, you will head to the bathroom, wait until the handprint dies away, then you will gather your composure, go back to Glee, tell them that everything is ok, and that Quinn took Rachel home, seeing as that's probably going to be the outcome here. Now, go"

Finn scrambled to get away, stumbling a few times as he was trying to run forward while taking glances backward. Quinn laughs a little at seeing the gargantuan jock look so weak, then heads to the auditorium, knowing that's the one place where Rachel would feel safe. Somewhere associated with music.

The blonde walked into the auditorium, looked at the stage and saw Rachel sitting against the wall, tears falling, yet not outright crying. She took a deep breath, doing her best to prepare herself for whatever was going to come next.

"Hey, Rachel," Quinn said, announcing her presence to the diva, walking over and sitting beside her. "That was beautiful, what you did in there. I'm sure they loved it, you know that? Just then, when you were performing, they were both up there, with their foam #1 fingers on, cause the Berries never do anything half-assed, and they looked at each other, then looked down at you, and with smiles on both of their faces said 'that's our baby girl', and you know what? They should be, because even though you do have a slight tendancy to be annoying at times, you're pretty fucking awesome."

Rachel actually got a few chuckles out of seeing her fathers in an audience with foam number one fingers on, she could absolutely see them doing that. Then, she proceeded to put her head on Quinn's shoulder, "Thank you Quinn, you're not so bad yourself."

A few moments passed, then Rachel spoke up again, "Hey, Quinn?"

"Yeah, Rachel?"

"Friends?"

Quinn smiled, "Yeah, Rachel, we're friends."

A/N: Again with the reviews, OMGWTFBBQ!... no but, seriously, you guys are awesome. Keep these reviews up and I will keep the installments coming as quick as I can!

A/N2: I 3 Q, I actually have to e-mail you something, concerning Jar of Hearts. so, if you can, drop me a message with your e-mail, trust me, you want to hear this.

A/N3: I'm glad that Russell had the effect I wanted him to, he is definitely going to reappear at some point…but when? Muahahahahahaha.

A/N4: OK SHOUTOUT TIME!

Thank you to:

**xlaugh16 **

**Pebbles932**

**Agarza1538**

**I 3 Q**

**RogueLurker**

**Priscilla Grey**

A/N5: The song Daddy's Hands belongs to Holly Dunn.

Also, slight warning of a couple that isn't faberry, but does involve one of them, coming up in the next chapter. Just know, that it is with a purpose that I will be pairing these two together, so don't hate me after you read it!

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer – You already know*

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Hand sticking out the window of the BMW, Rachel sat back in the passenger's side, taking steady breaths, calming herself after what she had just done back at McKinley. She was still a little shocked about being able to make it through the entire song before running out of the room. Had you asked her what she expected to do, she would've told you straight that she was more than likely going to get halfway through the song, then run out.

"-Hey, you still with me, Rachel?" Quinn looked at the tiny brunette, then looked back at the road.

"I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a minute." Truthfully, Rachel hadn't heard a word that Quinn had said on the entire ride home. The second that she sat down, her mind was flooded with thoughts about the past week.

"Don't worry about it, I was just venting. I ended up getting a 82 on the Spanish exam that I took last Friday." Quinn frowned, thinking about what was going to happen because of her low grade.

"Ahh, sorry to hear about that Quinn. But hey, at least it's still a B! Could've really bombed, and got a low 70." Rachel joked, laughing lightly.

"Yea, if I ever got that low of a grade, my academic status is the last one that I would be worried about, honestly."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in confusion over what Quinn had meant, but decided not to push it.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Quinn took a deep breath as she pulled into the driveway, getting out of the car, Rachel following suit. Upon opening the door, she went immediately for the stairs, hoping to get up to her room with her test before-

"Hey Quinnie! How was your day at school," her mother slurred, swaying a bit as she walked, looking slightly off kilter. 'Great, the only time that she drinks this early is when…

"Hello Quinn." The blonde turned around to see her father towering over her, arms folded over his chest. The glare in his eye was murderous, and she_ knew_ what was coming. She sighed, sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Rachel, you can head on up, I'll be up there in a little while." Quinn didn't want the other girl to be down here for what was about to take place.

Rachel looked at her curiously, "Oh, alright, I'll just head into my room. If you want, you can come in after you're done down here. I'm just gonna be resting."

She headed upstairs, looking back once, seeing Quinn's face filled with terror.

Opening her bedroom door, she took her shoes and socks off, leaving them off to the side by the door, before taking her sweater and collared shirt off, replacing them with a white tanktop. After the stressful day, she just wanted to relax.

She started thinking about what happened earlier in Glee again, and how she couldn't keep the accident out of her mind at all, and it was really starting to take its toll on her.

Just then, she had an idea to help distract herself from everything.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Quinn sat completely stiff on the couch, waiting for her father to bring up the Spanish test.

"So…" Her father looked at her, eyes narrowed, "how much longer is this little friend of yours going to be staying here? Hasn't she got any family here? Any friends? You haven't brought her into this house with…other intentions, right Quinn?"

Quinn's jaw dropped at the accusation, while she let go of the breath that she had been holding. "No, dad, I don't have any intentions but to help her. I know what you're implying, and to be honest, I'm a little bit offended that you would consider me capable of being a lesbian! As for the other topic, I have no answers for two of those questions. As to whether or not she has any friends, they all rejected her when she turned to them for help. I will, however, check with her. But from what I remember, her and her dads were the only ones here in Lima. Now, I'm going to go upstairs. I'll be up there for the rest of the night, as will Rachel, seeing as we stopped for some fast food on the way home. Have a good night Mom. Dad," she lied, heading up the stairs, straight into Rachel's room, sitting on the bed next to the brunette.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

Quinn looked down at the floor, finding a particular stitch in the rug interesting at that moment, not quite knowing how to put into words what had just transpired in the living room downstairs.

"My dad talked to me about you, and he wanted to find out a few things." She figured that would be enough to hold the other girl over, but she should've known better.

"What did he want to know about?" Rachel replied, wondering exactly what her father had questioned her about.

"It's not that important, honestly, just trivial things, nothing major," Quinn was pleading with God to help her, and not have this girl push the matter. He, however, had other plans.

"He doesn't seem like the time of man to just ask about 'trivial things," Rachel said, air quotes and all, "Now, what exactly were these trivial things that he questioned you about?"

Quinn sighed, her voice low, "Rachel…please." She was practically a second away from begging the girl not to force her to say it all, because she didn't know if Rachel would be able to handle it.

Rachel got up, walked over to the door, turned back to look at Quinn, placed her hand on the doorknob, and in true diva form gave her demands, "I don't want to have to resort to this, but you leave me no choice. You now have one of two options: The first being that you can tell me exactly what the two of you talked about down there, the second option being that I will go down there and find out what you two talked about."

"Dammit, Berry, fine. Come here and sit on the bed." Quinn wanted to be mad, but she really couldn't be. It isn't Rachel's fault that her dad is an asshole.

After Rachel sat down next to Quinn, the two girls looked at each other. The brunette looked at the girl in front of her, trying to get a sense of what exactly this was going to entail.

Taking a deep breath in, Quinn steadied herself before she started, "Ok, so, he was kind of curious about how long you were gonna be here. He wanted to know if you had any family, or friends here, and…."

"And what, Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the thought of what her father had suggested before letting out a slight chuckle, "He wanted to know whether or not it seemed like you had other intentions for being here."

Rachel sat in disbelief for a few seconds, before laughing, because really, she didn't know how else to take that final question that Quinn had been asked. "Are you serious? He thought that I'm over her for personal relations? With a girl, nonetheless? Like my dads didn't die just under a week ago or anything along those lines?"

"Now do you see why I was trying to get you to just let it go? I didn't feel like having you hear all of that stupidity. All it accomplished was upsetting you." Quinn put her hand the other girl's shoulder and gave her as confident of a smile as she could muster at the moment, "Hey, don't let him get to you. He's a really shitty person, and you're… well, you're better than him. So, make sure you remember that if he ever pulls that shit like he did the first night you were here. Now, I'm kind of drained right now. Glee and that little chat with Dad sort of took the energy out of me, so I'm going to go ahead and go to bed now. If you need me, you know where my room is, don't hesitate to come in."

Rachel smiled back after a second, focusing on her plan for tomorrow. "Thank you Quinn, I really appreciate you being honest with me. I think I'm gonna go to bed too, so goodnight."

"Goodnight Rachel. Remember, you need anything…come see me. Pleasant dreams."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

The next morning, Rachel woke up feeling a way she hasn't felt in a good five or six days: confident. She showered up, taking a long amount of time getting herself to look her best, so that this plan would have no possibility of failure. She ditched the argyle for a day, grabbing just a tight light blue t-shirt, and slipping into dark blue jeans that if they were any tighter, would've cut her circulation off, but she didn't care. She needed to have all of her… features, stand out.

Throwing on her hoodie, she headed downstairs, grabbing an apple and taking a bite before she noticed Quinn, sitting at the table, spoon in hand, working on finishing her bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Quinn, I'll be outside, ok?" Not waiting for a response, she went out, leaning on the banister with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Same as yesterday, Quinn came out a few minutes later, and they were on their way again.

The car ride over was silent, and it remained that way, both girls just relaxing, listening to the music. Quinn was thinking about how Rachel was handling the talk that they had the night prior. Rachel, however, was trying to reassure herself that she could do what she had thought about all night last night. It had her tossing and turning, but it _needed _to be done if she wanted any chance at having her attention not on…well, not on other things.

They pulled into the lot, both getting out of the car, headed in to school. For one it was just another day, for the other, their sanity depended on everything going right.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Rachel's classes went by like a breeze as she was using every fiber of her being to throw herself into her studies. It was amazing to her that so many students had trouble with their grades here, she honestly thought the only way that classes here could get easier would be if the teachers handed out answer keys to all the assignments. Even then, she thought, some kids would still end up failing.

Lunch finally came, and on her way to the cafeteria she spotted the centerpiece of her entire plan. In just three quick strides, she made her way over to her mark, grabbed their wrist, and pulled them along with her into the vacant auditorium.

"Ahh, what the hell, Rachel! I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just trying to help!" Finn Hudson had no idea that Rachel could get this angry, but he was quickly learning that an agitated Rachel Berry was a dangerous thing for anyone near her.

"I know, Finn, and I appreciate what you did yesterday, even though I kind of snapped on you. I've just been having a really hard time as of late, with my…my dads and all…" she turned on the tears, not really acting seeing as the thought of her fathers, nine times out of ten, sent her spiraling into a fit of hysterics. Immediately, as she had planned on, Finn pulled her into his arms, cradling her, rocking gently back and forth.

"I was wondering something, Finn. I want to try us again."

Finn put his hands on her shoulders to push her back just enough so that he could look in her eyes and see if she was hiding anything from him. He didn't see anything that told him that he should be cautious around her, so he spoke up, "Rach, are you sure? I don't want you doing anything that you're goi-hmmph!"

His words were silenced by a pair of lips attaching themselves to his in a demanding, fierce kiss, Rachel trying to prove to the star quarterback that she wanted this. When she pulled back, she saw the look on his face, and knew that she had him. This was confirmed by him as he slid an arm around Rachel's neck, bringing her into his embrace. "Ok, Rach, we can give it another go."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Later on that day, Finn and Rachel walked into the choir room hand in hand. Quinn saw this and her mind started working at 110mph, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. She didn't pay any attention to what Schue was talking about at all, she just focused on the back-together couple sitting on the other side of the bleachers, giggling and whispering for the entire hour.

As the bell rang, she stalked off to her car, slamming the door as she got into her car, unaware that Rachel, while forcing herself to be completely immersed in Finn during Glee, flicked that switch the second that the bell went off. She heard the passenger door open and close, and she started up the car, driving off at breakneck speed, finding the first empty space that she could find on her way home, pulling into a parking lot in front of an abandon warehouse, turning the engine off, looking over at Rachel, "What in the holy hell are you thinking? Do you have any idea of what you're doing?"

Rachel, completely taken off guard, took a second before responding, "Umm, I really have no idea what you're talking about Quinn."

Quinn laughed a very low laugh, "I'm talking about you going back to Finnessa! He is complete and total scum! I know he might seem all nice and respectful, but I know differently Rachel. He's no good, please trust me."

It was Rachel's turn to laugh now as she looked at the other girl, completely taken aback, "Quinn, as much as I appreciate your newfound interest in my romantic affairs, I kind of have to tell you that my relationship with Finn is none of your business."

"No, it might not be my business, but you are. You're my friend, even if its only been a few days, I still know exactly what he's capable of, and the things that he can do put me at my worst to shame! You're going to get hurt by him, it's just a matter of when!" Quinn argued, trying to get Rachel to see that she was making a mistake.

"He's what I need right now!" Rachel didn't even realize that she had yelled it until she heard a muttered "sorry" coming from the blonde, before she started the car up again, driving slowly to the house.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Quinn got inside the house and saw her father in a wooden chair placed right in front of the door, as if the man had been waiting for her to come home while sitting right there the entire time.

"Rachel, upstairs to your room, stay there. Quinn, my room, now!" If the look in Russell's eyes yesterday said that he was about to murder someone, the look in his eyes now was capable of genocide.

Rachel gave Quinn a quick, concerned look, to which Quinn shook her head and nodded in the direction of the tiny diva's room. Watching the other girl ascend the stairs and enter her room, the head Cheerio went upstairs into her father's room.

Just a few minutes later, Russell entered his room, pulling up his sleeves so that they were at his elbows. "So, I spoke to the teachers to check up on how you've been doing, wanted to make sure that you've been continuing to keep our name clean of mediocrity, and funny thing happened. I spoke to your Spanish teacher, William Schuester I think his name was, and he told me you've been doing really well. I was happy as I usually am when I talk to your teachers, but then he told me about the B- that you received on your latest test. That's simply unacceptable, Quinn, you hear me? Now, you're going to sit on the bed, and you're going to take five. He finished his sentence, and walked over to the bed where Quinn sat.

Quinn felt the sting of the slap across her face, and used every fiber of her being to not make a sound, but she failed, a small whimper coming out when she went to sit back up, readying herself for him to do it again. She _would not _cry though, because he liked it when she cried. He took it as getting through to her when she cried. **He made it hurt more when she cried.**

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel heard a door open, close, then another one open and slam shut. She heard loud footsteps go down the hall, then down the stairwell, and she opened her door quietly, trying the handle on Quinn's door, finding it locked. She looked at what she could see downstairs, then went back to the door, leaning down to speak under it, "Quinn, let me in please."

"Go away"

"Please, Quinn, open the door!"

"No"

Rachel had never heard someone sound so defeated. She went to her room, grabbed a few things, and headed back to Quinn's door.

Quinn was lying down on her bed when she saw the doorknob fidgeting too much for it to be someone trying to turn the handle. "Rachel…what are you doing?"

Less than a few seconds later, Rachel was in her room, so Quinn turned to the side.

"Quinn, what the hell just happened? Why did you slam your door like that?" Rachel was starting to get extremely frustrated with her, "Dammit Quinn talk to me!"

"Just leave it alone!"

Rachel sighed deeply, sitting down on the bed next to Quinn. She went to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, and when she did the blonde sat upright, going over into the corner of the bed, wrapping her arms around her legs, eyes wide.

"Quinn?"

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Quinn was holding back the tears that threatened to fall with every fiber of her being. Rachel, having done a report on domestic abuse for a class not too long ago, remembered this as being one of the tell-tale signs. She also remembered what the abused would do to conceal the bruises. She got up off of the bed, went into Quinn's bathroom, grabbed a facecloth, wet it with warm water, went back out into the room, looked straight into Quinn's eyes and offered her two choices again, this time much more simple, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Fuck off and get the hell out of my room. If you come near me, I'll scream, and you'll be thrown out of here with nowhere to go." Quinn hoped that the threat of abandonment would work, but it unfortunately played against her.

"See, the funny thing, even though it isn't a funny situation, more so ironic, is that when he was beating you, I didn't hear a peep, but you were there for a decent amount of time. Which led me to assume his room was soundproof. That got me thinking, what if he wanted to do it in your room, maybe your mom was asleep? He would have to have your room be soundproof too."

With that, Rachel started making her way over to Quinn's bed. Quinn, resigning to the fact that she had lost this argument, spoke. "The Spanish test…it's because of the Spanish test."

Rachel sat down and handed the cloth to Quinn, so that she could wipe the makeup off.

As Quinn got more and more of it wiped away, Rachel's jaw dropped further and further.

"Quinn, oh my god, Quinn…"

Upon someone finally seeing her like this, Quinn broke down, letting it all go, screaming as loud as she could manage. Rachel, feeling the pain that was just radiating off of this poor, abused, broken girl, started to cry as well. She ran her fingers through Quinn's hair to comfort her. Just as Quinn was getting comfortable in Rachel's arms, she started thinking 'You know, that feels really nice. She smells really good t-wait, what the hell!'

She went stiff in Rachel's arms, which didn't go unnoticed by the other girl, who spoke up "Quinn, are you alright?"

"Rachel, thank you for coming to check on me, I feel a bit better. I'm tired, though, so if you could leave now so that I can get some sleep, I would appreciate it please." Quinn was shocked at how easily putting up a front that was unreadable came back.

Rachel let her go, getting up to leave the room. Just before exiting, she looked back "It goes both ways Quinn."

"What does?"

"If you need anything, you come and see me, ok?"

Quinn sighed, "Yea, thanks Rachel."

With that, the brunette left her room. Quinn waited till she heard Rachel's door shut, then locked her door, and entering her bathroom, locking that door as well. Reaching into the medical cabinet, she pulled out a small folded napkin. Unfolding it, she took a single razor into her hands, pulled down her shorts and her underwear, and went as high up on her inner thigh as she could, trying to find a spot that wouldn't affect how she could perform with the Cheerios, but a spot that would be impossible for people to see. As she found the spot, she looked up towards her ceiling, whispering, "God please forgive me" Hoping that this would help her not to think of Rachel, or any girl, in that manner again, she started to press down, sliding the razor along her skin.

**A/N: Yes, I know, WTF…FINCHEL? Well, trust me, there is a reason that finchel is currently in this story. That is all I can say on that subject. **

**As far as Quinn cutting herself, and Russell being, well, Russell, trust me when I say that both of those will pay off later.**

**A/N2: Shoutout time!**

**Thank you to:**

**-Rollergirl76**

**-xlaugh16**

**-RogueLurker**

**-Pebbles932 (I will consider that, as 3 of the 4 who were first to review still haven't suggested their songs. Where would you want her to sing it, "rolling in the deep", that is. Reg. Sect. or Nat.**

**-Anonythemouse**

**-agarza1538**

**-chev15**

**-HappyLaura**

**And two special thank you's, first of all to cornflakesareglutenfree. You absolutely made my day with your review. In six words, you helped me achieve my goal. If I really did make you cry, then I half apologize, but I also celebrate a little bit. My goal going into this was to have people really connect to the characters and feel for them as if you were actually friends with them. So thank you so much for that.**

**I Heart Q, just….wow. You've created an account specifically to view this story, to favorite it, and favorite me as an author. Your reviews are always pretty lengthy, and, yea, dude, you rock!**

**With that out of the way, A/N3: Sorry about not updating over the weekend. All I have is two words to describe why I didn't update: Mortal Kombat. Any gamer here can understand.**

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer – You Already Know*

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

Quinn woke up the next morning, slowly rising up out of the bed, making her way at a sluggish pace toward her bathroom. Starting her normal morning routine, she undressed, entering her shower. She went about her normal shower routine, shampooing and conditioning her hair, and washing her body. When she came to her inner thigh, however, she felt a slight sting. Looking down at where the sting was coming from, she started to remember what had taken place last night. She cleaned the cut out to the best of her abilities, and then proceeded to get dressed, throwing on her cheerios uniform. Taking a quick glance to see if the cut was visible at all, and being satisfied when it wasn't, she headed to the mirror, looking her face over, noticing that the handprint wasn't still present. With the force that he was using yesterday, she thought that she might end up using makeup on it for a good few days. Her eye, however, was surrounded by a dark ring. Using her kit, she was able to conceal it with minimal effort.

Grabbing her books and everything else that she would need for school that day, she headed out to check if Rachel was already downstairs. She didn't want to be around her father if at all possible. Thankfully, the other girl was sitting on the living room couch, backpack at her feet, looking like she had been there for a while.

"Ready to go, Rachel?"

Rachel looked up, seeing the blonde on the stairs, making her way down. She grabbed her backpack, putting it over her shoulder, "Yea, let's go ahead and head out."

The two walked to the car, Rachel noticing that Quinn was walking with a little bit of difficulty. The only thought that went through her head at that moment was 'oh dear god, I hope that she told me _everything.'_

The ride to school was filled with basic chatter about small assignments that they received in different classes, but mostly, focused around what songs people were going to be singing at sectionals.

"So, I'm wondering what song Mr. Schue will be giving me for Sectionals. I mean, last year, Rain on My Parade was a bit of a last second grasp at the win. This year, we're going up against this all boy's academy, and from what I've seen online, they're really good. I'm talking as good as half of our Glee club good-"

She was cut off by a small chuckle from Quinn, who looked at the girl in the passenger's seat, slightly laughing, "Woah, woah, there…slow down Streisand, who said you're gonna be the one to get the closing solo? Mabye I was thinking about auditioning for it in Glee today. The thought has crossed my mind to be perfectly honest."

Rachel sat quiet for a long time, then finally, reassuring herself, threw out a suggestion, "Mabye we could do a duet?"

"Wait, what? You want to do a duet? I thought you were the type to fight tooth and nail for any single possibility at a solo. Why the change in attitude all of a sudden?" Quinn had never seen the fiery diva just roll over like that, like she was an obedient dog who had just been given an order.

"Well, to be honest, I think we've both had our fair share, of battles in the past few days, and I've even come up with the song that we can audition with. When You Believe." Rachel looked over to see Quinn deep in thought, her brain working at a light speed pace.

The debate in her brain went on for a good few minutes, knowing that this song could be very dangerous if her mind started to go in the direction that it was last night. "When You Believe it is." Quinn was just praying that her mind didn't start going in the direction it had started to last night.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

Glee Club came around rather quickly that day, with both girls having completely thrown themselves into their work, looking forward to the duet, and also to seeing how their voices would blend together.

They walked in together, having met up in the hallway on the walk to the choir room. They saw that they were the first ones there, and started handing out the song sheets to Brad and the other necessary members of the band. As the other members of the club started to make their way into the room, Rachel and Quinn began to prepare themselves for the duet, wanting it to be perfect.

Mr. Schue came into the room, a folder in his hand, meaning that he definitely had a plan already set for what they would do today. Not wanting him to get a start on whatever it was that he had in mind for the group, Quinn spoke up, "Mr. Schue, before we get into what you have planned, I have a question."

The older man looked at her like she had three heads, not being used to her having too much to say in Glee. "Umm…sure Quinn, what's up?"

Quinn cleared her throat, then began, "Well, I have an idea for Sectionals, but I want to address the class with this if that is ok with you."

After the massive grin wore off of his face, the teacher motioned for her to come up, "Absolutely Quinn, nice to see you taking initiative."

Quinn smiled, happy to hear something positive every once and a while. She stood up, turning to the group, and waving her hand towards the front. For a few seconds, everyone wondered what Quinn was getting at, but then Rachel got up out of her chair, and joined the other girl in the front of the room.

"Ok, so here's the deal, Rachel and I were discussing sectionals this morning, and after a good amount of time, we've decided that instead of fighting over a solo, that we would like to audition for a closing duet." Quinn finished, looking at a majority of shocked faces, before Rachel picked up where she left off.

"A simple yes or no will suffice after the audition, stating whether or not you approve of us being the closing performers. Also, if we sound as good together as I see us sounding, then I think that I would prefer that it be just us for the entire duration of the performance. Mr. Schue, are you ok with auditioning?"

The look on Schue's face was absolutely priceless. He was speechless, yet proud of the two girls whom a good two weeks ago, you couldn't get them to stand next to each other for five grand in cash. Now they were going to try to win Sectionals for the club. After a good three seconds of thinking, the decision was obvious, "Absolutely."

"Alright then, Brad you want to start up?"

The silent piano man gave his typical nod, as the two girls nodded at the band, and the music started up. Little did the two know that this would be the moment that would change both of their lives…forever.

(Bold=Quinn, Italics=Rachel, Bold Italics=Both)

_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we knew we could (_**oh yes**_)_

Quinn watched as the girl next to her was absolutely nailing the song, truly appreciating for the first time just how magnificent the girl was.

_There can be miracles, when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe (_**oh****yeah**_)_

**In this time of fear**

**When prayers so often prove in vain**

**Hope seems like the summer birds**

**So swiftly flown away**

**Yet now I'm standing here**

**My heart's so full I can't explain**

**Seeking faith and speaking words**

**I never thought I'd say**

If Rachel wasn't performing, and was in a chair right now, she would have her jaw on the floor, because the singer that she was observing right now, this Quinn, she hadn't seen her before. Of course, she had thought that the blonde was talented, and she had told her so before, but she never expected this from her.

**There can be miracles, when you believe(**_When you believe_**)**

**Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill**

_**Who knows what miracles**_** you can achieve(**_You can achieve_**)**

**When you believe, somehow you will**

_**You will when you believe**_

As the two began to sing in harmony, no one could deny that their voices sounded like they were perfectly matched for each other only, as if any other pair that involved one but not the other was simply sub-par. They looked into each others eyes, pulling emotion from one another to drive themselves to perform better than they already were. Taking their anger and sadness, switching it out for a reason to be excellent, they continued their song.

_**They don't always happen when you ask**_

_**And it's easy to give in to your fears(**_**oh**_**)**_

_**But when your blinded by your pain**_

_**Can't see your way straight through the rain**_

_**A small but still, resilient voice**_

_**Says love is very near(Yeah Yeah)**_

_**There can be miracles(miracles)**_

_When you believe(_**lord when you believe oh ho**_)_

_Through hope is frail(_**through hope is frail**_)_

_It's hard to kill_**(it's hard to kill oh oh**_)_

_**Who knows what miracles you can achieve**_

_**When you believe**_(_ooh ooh_)

_Somehow you will_

**Somehow you will**

_**You will when you believe**_

_You will when you believe_

**Just believe, just believe** (_oh yeah_)

_You will when you__** believe**_

Finishing the song, singing more so to each other than for the club, the two took a few seconds, before breaking eye contact. They looked out at the rest of the club, whom upon the final note, only took a short second before breaking out into loud applause.

Mr. Schuester stepped up, hand over his mouth, looking at the both of them, "I really don't think that there needs to be a vote on this, you two are officially closing out sectionals. That was by far THE best performance in the history of this club, as far as this group goes. That goes for here, and at competitions."

It didn't register with the two that they had the closer until after Kurt came up to them, "Ladies, we wouldn't even think of disrupting that amazing display. The stage is yours when you perform. Anyone else up there would simply be an extra body, cause you already have exactly what you need for this performance."

The bell rang just after Kurt finished speaking, and Rachel and Quinn were still standing there, dumbstruck, as everyone else left the room. Finally breaking out of the incredibly long trance that had come over them, they looked at each other, and pulled each other into a tight embrace.

Quinn, still being in the duet state of mind, having all of her emotions out in the open for anyone to see, didn't have any walls up to stop her from what she did next, naturally. Pulling back, she placed her hand on the back of the brunette's neck, and brought their lips together.

Rachel, completely caught off guard, didn't do anything for a brief second, but something in her pushed her to go along with it. Feeling Quinn's tongue tracing her lips, asking for entrance, she parted them for the intruder. Their tongues danced together, as they both saw fireworks, with Quinn running her fingers through Rachel's hair, and Rachel putting her hand on Quinn's hip.

The sound of a door slamming off in the distance brought both of them to their senses, as they pulled apart, Rachel looking wide eyed at the blonde in front of her, while the other girl started to open her eyes slowly, realizing exactly how bad she had just fucked up everything.

"Quinn….what was that? Why—I'm with Finn, why would you…"

The head cheerio looked down, "It never happened, we can forget about it. I won't bring it up again if you won't."

"Yea, I think that would probably be the most ideal situation. Are you going to make me leave your house? I can understand if you want to."

Quinn felt a surge of guilt run through her, shooting directly into her heart, as she looked up at the confused girl in front of her. Placing her hand on the girls shoulder, she spoke, "Hey, you, look up at me," waiting for the other girl to look up at her before continuing, "I'll never just kick you out. You need somewhere to stay, and besides, we're friends. Like I said, we'll just put this behind us, ok?"

The tiny diva let go of the breath that she had been holding, "Thank you Quinn."

The blonde offered a slight smile back before speaking up, "Hey, here are the keys. If you don't mind, could you go start up the car? I have to use the ladies room real quick."

"Ok."

With that, Quinn headed off into the bathroom, locking the door. She entered a stall, waiting for a minute to give Rachel enough time to already be out of the school, before completely breaking down, sliding down against the wall, not even concerned with how dirty the floor was. Tears freely flowing down her cheeks, she put her face in her hands.

After a few minutes, the crying finally came to an end, with Quinn resting her head back against the wall, taking a deep breath, pulling up her skirt, grabbing her pocketbook, and retrieving the razor.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, as always, they're greatly appreciated. I figured that since I put you guys through a lot for the first 4 chapters, that I'd at least give you a small moment of Faberry goodness. Sad thing is that for purposes that I deem necessary, I kinda had to snatch it back before it really blossomed into anything. Don't worry, you'll get them eventually. Oh, and something tells me that Finchel won't be lasting for two long…Just don't tell anybody, cause if the guy who gave me the info finds out that I let it slip, he'll do unspeakable things! (like keep them together) *gasp***

**A/N2: Ok, this is important so pay attention. IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A CHOICE IN HOW THIS STORY CONTINUES, THEN PLACE ONE OF TWO OPTIONS IN A REVIEW. Option one is that I continue things in the day-by-day way that I have been writing this. Option two is that I go ahead and speed things up a little bit, to certain important events. Drop your choice in a review, along with your thoughts on how the story is going so far. (you see what I did there? Haha)**

**A/N3: Shoutout time!**

**-Hisshan93**

**-Rollergirl76**

**-chev15j (I know you want the fluffeh, but this is, unfortunately, a hurt/comfort. And you can't have the comfort without the hurt.)**

**-xlaugh16**

**-IHEARTQ**

**-Pebbles932**

**-riverkirby**

**-ManicAngel8 (Thank you for catching on to the Quinn being a hypocrite thing, I've honestly been waiting for that!)**

**-lostsunsets**

**A/N4: If you happen to review, also, separate from your review, maybe a line spacing apart, put one of the two songs down: You're Still the One-Shania Twain or After All-Peter Cetera**

**A/N5: I'm going to, between this chapter and the next one, be putting out a brittana story that's been on my mind for a good day now. If you don't like Sad!Brittany, then you won't want to read this. But if you like what I've done with this, then I would highly advise checking it out when it drops. Look for it in the next 2 days, hopefully. I will try to get the next chapter out for this by Saturday or Sunday. **

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING – end of chapter is pretty graphic.**_

Special A/N: Yea, I know, this goes against what I've been doing for the past 5 chapters, but I need to say it at the beginning. RiverKirby proved why it pays to review. With a simple thing that she said in her review on the last chapter, she has caused me to, in a positive way, change a MAJOR PLOT POINT. So next time you have something on your mind, but don't feel like typing it out, go ahead and take the 2 minutes, you could have an impact on the way events play out. Now, back to routine.

*Disclaimer- You Already Know*

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

After she nursed her cut, wrapping a paper towel around her thigh to suffice until she got home, she walked out to the car, seeing Rachel sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window as if a secret was hidden in the sky for her to find. Getting in the car, the brunette turned to her, "Hey, Kurt just called, and he wants to hang out with me tonight, something about taking me to improve my wardrobe…so yea, I'll probably be gone for the majority of the night."

'_Wouldn't mind seeing her trying on different outfits, maybe even some of the-woah, Fabray, chill out!_' "Oh, well, that should be interesting. He knows what he's doing, even though he doesn't have to change that much." Quinn let slip before her brain registered what her mouth was saying of its own accord. Rachel gave a small gasp, looking at the blonde. She started the car, definitely passing the speed limit so that she would have to spend as little time alone with the other girl.

Sure enough, they arrived at the house to see the Black SUV belonging to Kurt parked in front of Quinn's house. Rachel got out immediately, giving Quinn a quick wave, as she headed over to Kurt. The second that they drove off, Quinn began to go through her contacts, reaching the P's.

"Puckzilla!"

Quinn allowed herself to chuckle slightly before remembering exactly why she called him, "Noah, before I say anything, I need to know something, so please answer honestly." She tried as hard as possible to keep her voice steady and sure.

"Sure thing, hot stuff, what's up?"

She brought her hand to her forehead, "Ok, first things first, there will be none of that right now. Ok? This is serious. Now, I need to know that no matter what I tell you, that you won't tell anyone about it. If you say no, then this conversation ends now, and I have Santana spread word that your sex game has dropped into an area where it can't recover from. So what's it going to be?"

She heard a deep sigh on the other end, followed by a complete change in tone, "Quinn, you know you can talk to me. My place or yours, assuming that this isn't an over the phone conversation that we're about to have…"

Quinn thanked god that Puck had a decent human being hidden under that horndog exterior that was his main personality. "My place. Mom and dad won't mind."

"Be there in twenty"

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Rachel sat quietly in the passenger seat, with Kurt driving along quietly. They had been like this since the girl had gotten in his car, so finally he spoke, "So, what's the deal? You've never really just called me out of the blue cause you wanted to hang out, so what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Rachel spoke up, "Is there any way we can head somewhere quiet?"

Looking at her as if she had the plague, Kurt scoffed, more out of shock than anything, "Rachel Berry wants to be in a quiet environment? Good god, the world really is going to end in my lifetime!"

She laughed softly, before looking at him, seeing him still sporting his grin. "As surprised as you might be, I want to talk to you about something…cause you're the only person I could talk to about it. Also, I need to know that you will not tell ANYONE about what I talk with you about. I know you, so I need to make this perfectly clear. I honestly don't think that you will concerning the subject matter, but, just need to be sure."

He straightened out his grin, looking at her with a curious gaze, seeing that she wasn't bluffing about this being important. "Ok, Rachel, we can pull in this lot here, it's pretty much empty," he turned the car into the vacant area, parking and taking off his seat belt, turning in his seat to look at the brunette, "So, what's going on?"

Rachel took a deep breath before going ahead "Ok, so you know how Quinn and I auditioned for the closing number at Sectionals? Well, we were there for a few minutes, just us two after you all left. When it finally dawned on us that we had the closing number, we went ahead and hugged each other, cause we were excited, of course. But then, she did something….She….Kurt, she kissed me."

He looked like someone had just egged his car, completely shocked at the disclosure of information, "Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio, leader of the Celibacy Club, bible-thumping Quinn Fabray kissed you?"

She nodded shyly, "Yea, and that isn't what scares me the most. For some reason, I started to…you know, kiss back."

If she didn't know better, she would've thought that he'd had a heart attack, because he wasn't breathing. "Sorry, that kind of knocked all the air out of me, you kissed her back? But, but you're dating-"

"Finn, I know, which is why I stopped it. I just needed to tell somebody, because I have absolutely no idea how I feel about it all. I mean, this whole month has been the emotional roller coaster from hell for me, with my…my Dad's, having to find somewhere to stay, that song I sang for them, and now this too? There's only so much a person can take before they snap!" she ranted, before breaking into tears.

"Oh, god, Rachel…" he did the best he could to comfort her, not being able to give her a hug due to the confined space in the SUV, so he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry that you've had to go through all this. I don't know anyone that could handle it like you have though, honestly. You're an incredibly strong woman Rachel, stronger than you know."

She looked up at him through her tears, offering a watery smile, "Thank you Kurt."

"No problem. You want to go get a bite to eat, and then I can bring you back to my place. Finn's there, and it'll give you some separation from Quinn for a bit?" he offered, wanting to try and help her get out of the state she was in.

"Oh, I'm not sure, I don't want to impose-"

He laughed at her, "Oh, nonsense. You know what, it's decided, we're going for a bite to eat, and then we will go back…_there._ You can pick up your stuff and let her know where you'll be."

She nodded, not really having words at the moment, just thankful that she wouldn't have to worry about the awkwardness for a while after she goes to get her things. She just hoped Quinn would understand.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Puck pulled up to Quinn's house, hopping out of his car, heading up to the door, knocking twice before being greeted by an extremely disgruntled blonde.

"Hey Quinn, you ok?" He'd never really seen her like this since the pregnancy scare that only a select few knew about.

Without a word, she walked up the stairs, hoping that he would get the message, but not stopping. She couldn't do this where there was a possibility of her parents hearing her. She sat down on her bed, leaving the door slightly cracked. Sure enough, in a few seconds, he made his way into her room, sitting next to her on the bed, looking down, waiting for her to talk.

They sat in silence for at least five minutes, Puck having been through this before with her, knowing that when she was ready she would begin to talk about what was wrong. Sure enough, about eight minutes after they got in her room she started to sob lightly, concerning him. He might be the badass known as Puck, but when necessary he could transform into Noah in the drop of a hat, and Quinn needed Noah right now. "Hey, what's wrong Quinn?"

Finally, she looked up at him, eyes slightly red, tears flowing freely, "I fucked it all up!" she managed to choke out before launching herself at him, burying her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

He sat there, curious as to what in the world she had meant, but just sat there and let her get it all out. "When you guys left, I had a moment of weakness, and I… I kissed Rachel! Oh god, I fucked up, I'm not supposed to like girls, I can't! I just can't!"

Sighing, he placed a kiss on her forehead, simply holding her. "You like Rachel?"

She nodded against his shirt, more so breathing heavily now, having cried all that she could. "I don't know how or when it happened, but it did. I have to show you something, and I need you to be Noah for me when I show you this, cause Puck is going to be clawing to get out, but I need you to see this. I need _someone _to see this, so that someone at least knows, and so that I have someone to turn to if I ever think about doing this again." She got up, pulled her Cheerio's skirt up, and looked at the man on his bed. She considered him a man in that moment, because even though it looked like Puck was fighting to take over, Noah was holding him off. He had to… he just knew it.

He found out why when she lifted the skirt high enough to see the cuts, which made him take a sharp breath in, "Quinn, why the hell….what…dammit, Quinn, you…what were you thinking?" he finally managed to get out, not yelling, his voiced pained to see what she had done to herself.

She chuckled to herself, "I thought that if I did this that it would make up for the thoughts that I was having."

Just then, they heard the door open downstairs. Quinn pulled her pants back up and headed out of the room just in time to lock eyes with Rachel as she got up the last few steps.

They stood there in silence, before Rachel walked toward her room, starting to get all of her clothes and belongings together in a big black trash bag. Quinn walked in, eyes wide as she processed exactly what was going on here.

"Rachel…what are you doing?" Quinn sat down on the bed, watching the girl in front of her stop, stand there for a few seconds, then continue to pack. "Rachel, please say something, is it because of what happened today? I said I was sorry!"

The brunette turned around, her eyes starting to water, "Right now, this is the best option. Its only for a few weeks, I talked with Kurt. Besides, Finn's there, so I won't only see him in school. Plus, now your dad doesn't have to worry about me taking up space here." Realizing how that came out, she spoke quickly, "I didn't mean for that last thing to sound as harsh as it did. But I'm going for now Quinn. I'll be back in a few weeks, ok?"

The blonde was back in tears again, "But what about the number for sectionals? We were going to work on that here! We can't do that if you're not HERE!" Quinn was on the verge of yelling, but she didn't know why she was angry with Rachel, this was her own fault.

"We still have Glee to practice in, and we can work after-school, too. I just can't stay here right now, ok? Please understand that, Quinn. You can be mad at me all you want right now, but please understand that." Rachel finished, and with that turned to walk out of the Fabray house, getting in the SUV with Kurt, who felt a lump starting to form in his own throat after watching that. '_Yea, these two are definitely into each other.'_

"Can we go, please, we need to go."

(Back in the house)

"Hey, you alright?" He knew the answer before he asked, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to do so. He walked up to where she was curled up on the bed, sat down and ran his hand through her hair.

"She's gone…I knew she would leave….She's gone."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Over the next week and a half, the two girls didn't speak a single word to one another. They avoided each other at all times, would take longer ways if one saw the other walking towards them. During Glee, they sat on completely opposite sides of the room. The duet, for the most part, had been scrapped.

Rachel and Finn became a lot more touchy-feely around school, after the kiss. She didn't allow sex, but wild make-out sessions were encouraged. Rachel thought she saw something along the lines of anger the first time that she saw him after the kiss, but she thought nothing of it.

Quinn, however, went into a massive depression that everyone noticed, but, no matter what they tried, nothing ended up working.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

It was at the two week mark, that Quinn heard the brunette's voice again. Her phone rang, waking her up at 12:28 at night. and a random Streisand ringtone that Rachel had assigned herself on Quinn's phone played. Quinn hadn't felt like deleting Rachel's number yet, even though she had been tempted to.

Taking a deep breath, she answered her phone, "Hello."

She didn't hear anything except for heavy breathing, and the sound of a shoe on pavement. "Rachel, what do you want. You need to speak, because quite frankly I don't know why I'm still on the phone. As a matter of fact, I'm hanging up." She was just about to end the call when she heard it.

_Sob_

It was the same sob as the day where she almost walked out on Rachel after Glee. "Rachel?" Another sob with a sharp intake of breath was her only response, scaring her. "Rachel, can you please say something?"

"Qu-Qu-Quinn…I need you here, p-p-please. I'm so cold, and I don't want to walk anymore, it hurts. Everything h-h-h-hurts. Please come get me!" She had broken into a full fledged sob by the time she was finished.

A lump formed in Quinn's throat as she tried not to panic over what she heard. "Ok, Rachel, I need you to tell me where you are, so I can come get you, ok?"

Rachel worked to steady her breathing for long enough to get out a clear sentence. "I'm about five minutes away from Kurt's house, walking the way I would to get to your house. Just please come get me, it hurts Quinn, it hurts so bad."

"Ok, Rachel, I'm on my way as we speak, I'll probably reach you in ten minutes, tops. I have to drive now, so I have to hang up. Ok?"

"Ok, Quinn, just…just hurry"

Quinn ran down the stairs, car keys in hand, hopping in her car, speeding off, her mind racing.

'_Why the hell would she be walking, alone, outside, after midnight, __**away **__from Kurt's house. Kurt would never hurt her, he wouldn't hurt a fly…so how the hell did…..oh, oh my god, god please no…'_

She sped up like her life depended on it, reaching the brunette who was walking along the road in a good five minutes. The brief glimpse that she got of Rachel when the headlights hit her absolutely scared Quinn shitless.

She got out of the car with a flashlight in her hand, turning it on, and shining it on Rachel…

_Oh, no, fuck no. no, no, no, no, no…_

Wiping her eyes of the tears that were starting to form, she took a closer look at the girl in front of her. Her arms were currently holding her bra in place because there was no back to the bra anymore. The shorts that she had on had tears all over them. Her hair was all over the place, as if she had just woken up, her makeup was smudged, and there was a fresh handprint still on her face.

Quinn reached out for Rachel, slowly. Upon making contact with the girl's shoulder, Rachel flinched and moved away.

Still trying to push her fear deep down, even though she was most certain, she cleared her throat, "Rachel, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get you into the car, so that we can go get you cleaned up, ok sweetie? Please, let me help you." With that, Quinn tried slowly again to reach out to Rachel, this time managing to guide her back to the car.

Wincing as she gingerly climbed into the car, Rachel finally sat, stoic, in the passenger seat.

Quinn was going at impossible speeds, trying to get this girl home. As they reached a red light, Rachel muttered something. This got Quinn's attention, "What's up, Rachel?" she asked softly, not wanting to push the girl.

Rachel looked down, but spoke softly, so soft that Quinn almost didn't hear her. Unfortunately, she did.

"You were right about Finn."

**A/N: Ok, so I know a lot of you will hate me for the ending of this chapter, but I ask for you to trust me here. I have a plan. RiverKirby, your change in the plot point sort of played out here, but it will be more so in the very beginning of the next chapter. **

**A/N2: Shout-out time!**

**-SammieRie**

**-xlaugh16**

**-riverkirby**

**-Cassicio**

**-Pebbles932**

**-IHEARTQ (brittana story will probably be after the next chapter, because the next chapter will be up Sunday, and that is a guarantee!)**

**-hisshan93**

**-ManicAngel8**

**A/N3: I know a lot of you voted for Still the One, by Twain, but I honestly think with the lyrics of the song, and with what I plan on doing with these two broken individuals, that After All will be the most fitting song. Just sayin…**

**Ya'll know the slogan by now**

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning – pretty graphic material, potential trigger. If you might be affected by this, please don't read on.**

*Disclaimer – You Already Know*

_She walked back into the driveway, seeing no cars parked there. She was curious for a few seconds before she remembered that Burt and Carol Hudson were away on their honeymoon, and Kurt was hanging out with Mercedes for the night, having just come from there herself. Taking her key, she went up to the door, unlocking it, entering the house which was completely dark. Hanging her keys up on the hook, she went into the kitchen, grabbing a cup out of the cabinet, and the pitcher of water out of the refrigerator. She began to pour her cup, bringing the cup to her mouth, but before she could get any of the refreshing, cold water into her mouth, she felt strong hands turning her around, gripping her shoulders. _

"_Finn, what are you d—"she was silenced as he forced his lips on hers. He began running his hands along her side, before she pushed him away, wiping her mouth, and looking down at the floor. The glass cup shattered, and the water was spilled all over the floor._

_He watched as his girlfriend went to grab paper towel to clean up the spill, following her and trapping her in the corner where two of the counters met. Pressing himself up against her, voice spewing venom, he whispered harshly in her ear, "Aww, what's the matter, Rachel, get dehydrated after cheating on me with that worthless whore?"_

_The girl struggled to get out from the closed in situation, but that only made him press in further, "Finn, I have no idea what you're talking about, I was over with Ku-"_

"_Shut up, just shut up! You're a lying bitch, and you've been lying to me for the past two weeks, ever since you kissed that good-for-nothing piece of trash, Quinn Fabray." She was completely speechless, she hadn't seen a soul anywhere when she left the choir room, and school had been over for a good hour. The only people who had been left in the building were the teachers and the Glee kids, whom had left the room. _

"_Yeah, didn't think that anyone was around, huh? Thought you could slut it up with that blonde bitch, and have me be none the wiser, huh? Well, the only problem with that flawed logic is that I went to my History teacher to check if he was still there, but he wasn't. So I walked back past the choir room, about to head out, and was even thinking of buying you a card or something, cause you know, that's what boyfriends do, they do nice things just because. Well, when I walked past the choir room, I just so happened to lift my head looking in that direction, and I stopped right there in my tracks."_

_Rachel was crying at this point, knowing exactly what was coming next, "You two were all over each other. I thought about going in there, dragging you off somewhere, and taking care of things right then, but then I thought, 'You know what, let it go, man. She'll apologize, it's in her nature.' So I did, for then at least. Not until after I slammed the entrance door on my way out. I would've loved to have seen you two jump like you probably did, thinking that you got caught. But I got something better. You see, this little voice that I've been listening a lot to lately, told me to stick around, keep an eye on the hallway. Sure enough, I see you poking your stupid fucking head out, looking around the hallway to see where the noise had come from. Knowing you, you were probably on Brittany's train of thought, pondering some stupid shit like, "Maybe __**riverkirbys **__aren't just something that Brittany's somewhat confused mind thought up. I mean, she said that 'they're known to be very disruptive creatures, having potential to cause shifts in planned events'. Well, you know what, even though Brittany is the Luna Lovegood of this school, she was right on the money here. Wanna know why? Well it's cause I'm the fucking __**riverkirby**__ here, I guess you could say. Cause you two probably were planning on going all the way in that choir room, huh? Too bad I slammed that door and scarred the shit out of you. Well you want to know something, Rachel…you should be scarred right now. I hope that you're fucking terrified." He finished his rant, taking one hand off of the counter, leaning to the right to substitute for the lack of cover. He reached up, sliding his hand under her shirt, grasping at the bra strap, ripping it without the slightest of effort._

'_Oh, god, oh my god' is all that was going through Rachel's head, "F-F-Finn, you d-d-don't know what ha-happened in there. I st-st-stopped because of you, beca-because I was with yu-y-you!" she knew he was beyond reasoning with, but she had to try._

_Not wanting to hear anymore from her, he threw her to the floor, bringing his leg back, and kicking her in the side, knocking the wind out of her lungs. He used that time to tear her shirt off, then began on her shorts, before she started squirming again. He tore a few holes in her shorts during the scuffle, before giving up on them, telling himself he would worry about them later, as he mounted her, capturing her small wrists and tying a trash bag around them. With her hands out of the way, he wound up, and slapped her square in the face, leaving a scolding cheek and a bright red print. He kept his assault going, using one hand to hold them down, now holding a hand over her mouth, as he began to twist one of her nipples, until the pain was evident in her eyes. _

'_Please god, let this work'_

_She opened her mouth, biting down on his hand, and as he brought his hand up, along with the other to hold it, she connected with the side of his face, her tied together hands acting as a club. Bringing herself to her knees, she beat down on his chest repeatedly, grabbed a piece of the glass cup that had fallen earlier, and stabbed him in both of his legs, then used the glass to free her hands. "You twisted fucking psychopath, Quinn was right about you." _

_Not wanting to be in there one more second than necessary, she grabbed her bra and began to make her way out of the house. Just to make sure that he wouldn't be coming after her, she grabbed the piece of glass, went outside, and slashed his tires. She threw the glass aside, and began walking. Two minutes passed by before everything caught up to her, as she dropped to her knees on the abandon road, looking up and screaming at the top of her lungs. No words, just emotions._

"Rachel, Rachel, sweetie, wake up" Quinn was by her side, shaking her slightly. She woke up, saw how close the person next to her was, and retreated into the corner of the bed, "Get away from me, Finn! Get away!"

Quinn couldn't help but let out a sob for the poor girl in front of her, "Rachel, honey, it's me, Quinn. I'm here for you."

"Qu-Quinn? Oh, oh god. I saw it all happen again, and it just felt so…. real. It scared me, Quinn!" Rachel immediately burst into tears, flinching as she felt arms wrap around her, but relaxing, as she felt arms wrap around her.

"I got you, don't worry Rach, I got you. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you. He's never going to touch you again." Rachel stiffened, remembering what happened, what he had said to her, what had triggered him to attempt….

"You...it's…your….it's your….IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Quinn had never been happier for the soundproof rooms as she heard the smaller girl start to yell at her, "IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT YOUR DYKE LIPS TO YOURSELF, I WOULD STILL BE WITH HIM RIGHT NOW."

Quinn felt like a knife had pierced her heart when Rachel started to blame her. Still, the head Cheerio wasn't going to give up. Giving up wasn't an option right now. So, she let the girl yell at her all she wanted, doing her best not to let it affect her. After the brunette wore herself out, she broke. "Oh, god, Quinn, why is this all happening?"

"I don't know, sweetie, I just don't know. But you know what I do know? I know that no matter what you go through I'll be right beside you." Quinn gently lifted the girl's chin, getting Rachel to look up and meet her eyes. Something passed through the girls in that moment, forming a bond between the two of them. The tiny diva threw her arm around Quinn, embracing her like her life depended on it, whispering into Quinn's ear, "I keep falling, Quinn. Every time things start to go well for me again and i start to pick myself back up, somehow, I keep falling."

Without missing a beat, Quinn took a deep breath, "And every time you do, I'll be right there behind you. Every time you fall, I'll catch you."

The two stayed locked in their embrace until they slipped into a peaceful sleep.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—

The next day, Quinn woke up at 5 o'clock, getting Rachel up, knowing that the teachers get to McKinley at 6 more often than not. "Rachel, are you ok to go to school today?"

Rachel sat quietly for a minute or two, before looking back at her friend, nodding slowly.

"Ok, if you're sure, then go ahead and get ready to head out, cause I'm going to make certain of it that I'm able to accompany you to all of your classes. I don't want that bastard having a single chance to hurt you." With that, Quinn went into the shower, getting prepared for the day in front of them.

They got to the school around 6:15, entering the school, Quinn grabbing Rachel's hand, the spark that shot through the both of them being put on hold for now, as they made their way to Figgin's office.

"Quinn, Rachel, what are you doing here right now? School doesn't start for at least an hour and a half?" The blonde looked at the stingy principal in front of her.

"Ok, here's the deal. Something happened yesterday that I really don't feel comfortable disclosing right now, and I'm going to be following Rachel to all of her classes for the week. After that, I shall go back to the classes that I normally take. I'm currently acing every class here, so I'll be fine academically."

The principal looked at her before sighing, "Quinn, I can't just bend the rules because someone had a bad day. You have to go to your classes as usual."

She looked at him, chortling before replying, "Figgins, if this doesn't happen, then the consequences could be severe. Not for me, but for her." She pointed at the brunette, sitting in a chair, her hands folded on her lap. "Please, I don't know if you're getting how serious I am right now, that this _**needs**_ to happen."

Figgins sat quietly, before letting out a quiet "Fine."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee-Glee—

The day went by without any problems, even though Finn was in school that day. Everyone noticed, however, that he had crutches with him, looking like he was in pain every time that he went to get up from a chair after a class was over. He also had his hand bandaged.

Rachel and Quinn got to the choir room first, sitting in the corner of the room on the benches, waiting for the big, clumsy man-child to enter the room. As other people came in, they noticed that the two were sitting together like they had been a few weeks ago.

Sure enough, Finn was the last one in, Mr. Schue still making his way from the other end of the school. The entire room gasped when they saw his crutches. Quinn had seen the crutches he was sporting earlier in the day and had asked Rachel what she did to him to make him need the crutches.

"I took a piece of the glass cup I had dropped and stabbed him in his legs, that way he couldn't come after me." She said it as if she was telling Quinn that she had fed a cat because it was hungry. Quinn got why, she knew that it needed to be done. Who knew what he would've done if he had been able to-well, all that matters is he didn't.

Remembering what Rachel had told her, she walked up to Rachel's attacker, slapped him with all her force, kicked his crutches out from under him, and as he fell to the ground, she grabbed duct tape from a table in the room, then turned to Puck, "Noah, listen, and don't question me, please. Go out and stall Schue, I'll explain why later. Don't ask, because I can't tell you right now."

Hearing her use his first name, as she had those weeks ago, he knew something was up. "How long and how far away."

Standing there for a few seconds, she quickly thought up exactly how to buy the time that she needed to get what she wanted to done. "I need you to stall him for a good five minutes, which should be all the time I need."

Noah quickly hopped up out of his chair, looked at Quinn, and slipped into Puck, grinning, "Don't mind all the banging." Then, Noah came back, looked down, focused, and within seconds forced himself to start crying. He stormed out of the room, and sure enough, Will's voice could be heard, "Puck, what's-"

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.

Everyone jumped at the sound of the lockers being slammed into. Quinn took the moment of shock to grab the duct tape, and place a strip over Finn's mouth. She turned to face the rest of the class, which, with the exception of Rachel, looked at her like she had three heads, "Ok, I know you're all wondering why all of this is happening. First thing that you need to know, is no one is to lay a hand on this young man after I'm finished telling you all what I'm about to. Second thing is, no one is to tell Noah what I tell you right now, or I swear to GOD I will personally slushie you and, if you are in a relationship, your significant other, myself for the rest of your high school days. Now, because we don't have much time, are we all clear on what you will not do?"

The entire class looked like they had seen a ghost, but they all nodded, a collective "Yes" coming out of the group.

Turning to the boy on the floor, whom had backed himself up against the wall, she bent down and whispered in his ear, "You're lucky I want you to live with this entire group knowing just who you really are, or I would've told Noah first, and you know what he would've done. He would have killed you."

Facing the class again, she began, "Now, I know you were all surprised when you saw Rachel and I sitting together, and I want to let you all know why we were. You see, I have been with Rachel all day, following her from class to class, into the ladies room, to make sure she's safe. Why would she need protection, Quinn? I know, I would be thinking it too, so let me show you why. Rachel, if you wouldn't mind coming up, and bringing up the wet paper towel with you, I would like them to see this."

Rachel got up from her seat, holding her side, and she made her way next to Quinn, looking away from Finn. She used the wet paper towel to do what she had known Quinn was going to ask her to do, and wiped the make-up used to cover her black eye.

Everyone gasped, and Quinn turned to them all again, "Now Rachel, could you please lift up your sweater, and your shirt, if you don't mind."

Rachel lifted both pieces of clothing so that the whole room could see. The entire group was in awe, Finn had always lashed out on furniture, but he didn't seem like the type to do something like this.

"You see, last night, apparently man-child Finn Hudson didn't understand the concept of the word 'No'. So, he went ahead and attempted to rape Rachel. Now, to prove that this isn't just some attention seeking ordeal, I will show you Finn's hand. Finn, give me your hand, or I'll tell Noah before Glee is over for the day."

Eyes filled with fear, he raised his hand. She undid the bandage on his hand. "Now, as you can see," she said, holding up the hand, "this is where Finn got his hand bitten, trying to silence Rachel. I just wanted you all to know who the _**real **_Finn Hudson is."

Rachel went back to her seat. Quinn placed her foot right on his crotch, pressing down, "You so much as even think about laying a finger on her again, and I will make sure that this is out of order, permanently. You got me, Hudson?"

The boy nodded, eyes wide.

"Good, now, pick your worthless self up, grab your crutches, and go sit in the fucking corner of the room, because I'm pretty sure that no one else wants to have a rapist like you near them."

She tore the tape off of his mouth, and he got to his, well…crutches, and brought himself over to the corner, feeling the eyes of everyone on him.

Quinn went back over near Rachel, sitting down beside the diva, draping an arm over her shoulder, bringing the brunette close. The smaller girl sniffled, touched at how protective Quinn was of her.

"Thank you Quinn."

**A/N: Alright, so, Finchel is officially over, so you all can rejoice now. Trust me, it was hard to write, so. Keep up with the awesome reviews guys!**

**A/N2: Shoutout Time!**

**-Agarza1538**

**-chev15j**

**-elf (you should definitely make an account, that way you can have alerts and know when another chapter is posted.)**

**-miss glee girl**

**-You're All I Need**

**-xlaugh16**

**-ManicAngel8**

**A/N3: Special Shoutout: RiverKirby**

**If you haven't noticed, you are the reason that the Rachel/Finn split was as epic as it was. Your curiosity of who slammed the door got my mind spinning, asking myself, "who did slam the door?" Which inspired, unfortunately for my Rachel, AngryRapist!Finn. I was originally just going to have them split up after Finn ended up sleeping with Santana. Hope you liked your in story shoutout! By the way, keep up the observational reviews, because I almost had him, you know…and had Rachel be "preggo". Prego is a sauce, so that sort of counters me having Quinn pull down her shorts, then pull up her pants :D**

**Ok, well with all that out of the way, only one thing left to say:**

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer- You Already Know*

After she told the Glee Club about what Finn tried to do, every one of their heads were spinning. But before anyone could really process the information that they had just been given, Puck came back in, Mr. Schue right on his tail.

"Sorry about that you guys, something just came up." Schue didn't want to tell them exactly what Puck had just informed him of, it wasn't his place. I mean, the young man took a big enough step telling Mr. Schue, but to tell the whole group…yea, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. "So, today, I'm gonna try something different. I want you guys as a group to come up with the set-list for Sectionals. Depending on how this goes, if…no, no, I mean **when **we advance to Regionals, then we might just do this again."

With the exception of Finn, who remained in the corner of the room, the majority of the group bunched up together, starting to talk about what they had just learned. Puck, however, headed over to Quinn and Rachel, sitting beside his blonde best friend, "Hey, so, what was all that about? Why did you need me to distract Schue, which you owe me big-time for, by the way." Then he noticed the black eye that Rachel had, "Holy shit, Rachel where'd you get the shiner?"

Turning away from the discussion that she was having with Rachel at the moment, she looked at him, "For reasons I choose not to disclose, I would prefer telling you everything later on, so if you don't mind, Rachel and I will tail you when we leave school today, seeing as one Jewish person is pushing it with my parents. You know how they are, Noah."

The mohawk haired boy grinned at her, "You do realize that you're the only person that I'll let call me that, right?"

She looked right back at him, returning his grin, "Well yea, that's because you know that I know the real you."

"Yea, that's true. So, what are you guy's thinking for Sectionals, are you still doing When You Believe?" Knowing exactly what had went down between the two, he was curious as to whether or not the two would still be up to closing out the event in a duet together.

"Well, actually, I was thinking about doing a solo." Quinn said, looking down.

Rachel's eyes shot wide open, unaware that Quinn was reconsidering the plan for the competition. "Wait, I thought we had agreed to go up there together?"

Looking at Rachel, she nodded, "Yea, we did have that planned, but I have a song that honestly, with what I'll be singing about, and how I know that I can nail it, they'll have no choice but to give us first place. You know me, and you know what I'm capable of. I know you hate not having the spotlight, but you've got to trust me on this one."

After what looked like a long internal battle, Rachel looked at Quinn and sighed, "Give me a while to think about it? I promise, I won't take too long, ok?"

Quinn nodded, figuring that the girl probably didn't want to think too much at the moment, and she understood why.

Over in the larger huddle, everyone was talking about the incident.

"So is it just me, or is no one else surprised that Finnocence would do something like that, I mean, he has no self-control at all." Santana said, rolling her eyes, and if looks could kill, Finn would've been so far past dead it really couldn't have been put into words. He was just surprised that the guys in the club hadn't jumped him yet.

"Yea, I am, I mean, he always seemed like a nice enough guy, but…just…" Sam was at a loss for words. He remembered how nice Finn was when the star quarterback recruited him for Glee.

Kurt just sat there, vacant expression plastered on his face. Mercedes caught the look, turning to face him, "Hey, Kurt, you ok?"

His normal expression returned instantly, looking at her, "Yea, 'Cedes, I'm fine."

Mike looked over at Finn, then back at the group "He's lucky that Quinn put out that little rule about him being untouchable. Otherwise I would've beaten the shit out of him. You don't hit a woman, that's just wrong." Everyone looked at him, shocked. No one would've expected well mannered, normally peaceful Mike to be one to get physical.

"Yea, I think most of us would've." Artie would've definitely laid hands on Finn if it wasn't for the damned wheelchair.

"Alright, guys, that's it for today. Head on out of here and I'll talk to you all tomorrow, and we'll start working on our set list. We've got until the end of next week, cause Sectional's is two Sundays from now, so let's try to make sure we've got everything all set."

As everyone started to file out of the room, Quinn made her way over to Puck, Rachel following right behind, "Hey, Noah, I have to talk with Rach real quick, we'll meet up at your house, ok?"

"Yea, sure, whatever works."

Quinn went into the girls bathroom, Rachel following, "Ok, Quinn, whats up?"

The other girl looked down, "Rach, I just wanted to apologize for not checking with you before I went ahead and told the entire club about what happened. I just saw red, and I wanted them all to know what he did, that way we aren't the only ones who know what he's capable of." She continued to look at the floor, before Rachel put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Hey, you. Look at me."

She looked up at the tiny brunette in front of her, who was smiling like the Cheshire cat, then felt herself being pulled into a vice-grip like hug. "Don't apologize for what you did. Even though you didn't check, I think it's sweet that you feel that protective of me." She leaned in and gave Quinn a brief peck on the cheek, before turning to head out of the bathroom, a completely shocked blonde following her.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

They arrived at Puck's house a good fifteen minutes after they left the parking lot.

Knocking on the door, they were greeted by him, walking in the house, both looking around, taking in the area.

"Ok, so, let's go ahead and head on into your room, and then we can talk." Quinn said, with him leading the way.

They headed on into his room, Puck sitting in the chair he had next to his computer, as Quinn and Rachel situated themselves on the bed. "Ok, before I tell you what happened, I need to make something clear, Noah. No matter what I tell you hear, you do not act in retaliation, or out of anger. If you do, I will make your life living hell. I hate to threaten you, but you'll see why it's necessary in just a second."

Noah looked at her and nodded, bracing himself for whatever it was that Quinn was going to tell him.

"Ok, so, you know how Finn was in crutches today, right?" He nodded. "Yea, well that was Rachel. He…Noah, he tried to…" Quinn was starting to tear up at the thought of someone doing that to Rachel, "Dammit, Noah, Finn tried to rape Rachel."

The look on his face was a mix between pure shock, and menacing anger. In a calm voice, which scared the shit out of both of the women in front of him, he spoke, "He did what?"

"Noah, don't you dare lay a finger on him. I've already put the fear of god into him, the whole Glee Club knows, so if he does try anything else again they'll absolutely tear him to shreds, but I want him to have to come to school every day with the knowledge that a good amount of people know who he really is."

Taking deep breaths, he finally regained control over himself. "Ok, Quinn, if that's what you want, then I got you."

She honestly hadn't thought that he would be so cooperative with her. She had been hoping, but she was pretty sure that he was going to charge off, head out after Finn, and kill him. "Thank you, Noah, I appreciate it."

He nodded, "Yea, no problem. If he tries anything else, you let me know right away, ok Rachel? Us Jews, we gotta stick together, you know?"

She laughed for the first time in a long time, a full belly laugh, the one that just gets everyone else going, that kind of laugh. "Yea, thanks Puck, I appreciate it." She managed to get out mid laugh.

Quinn smiled seeing the girl in front of her actually enjoying herself a little bit. "Ok, well, as awesome as it is to see you enjoying yourself, Rach, we should probably head out. Hopefully my parents are still away, cause honestly I just want to have a quiet night."

"Alright, well, Puck, I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel waved goodbye to the boy before walking out to the car. She turned around, and she saw Quinn giving Puck a kiss on the cheek, and felt a weird feeling shooting through her. '_There is no way that I was just jealous that Quinn gave Puck a kiss on the cheek._

Quinn walked up to her, wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder, "Today was rather productive. Not only do we have the entire Glee Club on our side against Finn, but we have Noah too, in case things go bad."

As they got in the car, Rachel was still thinking about whether or not she wanted to give up the duet. She knew that Quinn was capable of nailing it, from how she's sung before, and from how she was talking about it today in the class, but she also knew that the two of them together were unstoppable.

"You alright Rach? You look deep in thought." Quinn saw the way Rachel was just looking off into the distance as they pulled up to the house, which didn't have any other cars in the driveway, and she thought that something might be up, because usually the other girl was paying attention to everything that was going on around her.

"Yea, I'm fine, Quinn, thank you though." She had made up her mind about what she was going to do for Sectionals. "Let's head on upstairs, there's something I want to talk to you about."

With a confused look on her face, Quinn followed Rachel up the staircase, responding with nothing more than an "Ok." When they got to Rachel's room, the brunette sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her for Quinn to sit down.

Rachel sat cross-legged on the bed, looking over at Quinn, "So, you know how you wanted to have the solo for sectionals, right? Well…-"

"I know, I know, you want to do the duet still. Well if that's what you really want, then I'm fine with it." Quinn knew that the other girl wouldn't be able to give up the top spot. She didn't mind it though.

"Actually, if you had let me finish talking, psychic, I was going to tell you that the solo is all yours. I think that you're more than capable of handling a solo at a big event, the only thing I worry about is whether or not Mr. Schue will be ok with it." Rachel smiled at Quinn, she figured that she owed her that much to let her have the final number.

"Really Rach? Oh, thank you! Thank you, Rachel!" She covered her mouth, ecstatic, before pulling the tiny diva into a tight embrace.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and shower up. Thanks again!" Quinn got up off the bed, heading to the door. Before she left, she heard her friend speak again, "Oh and Quinn?"

The head Cheerio turned around, "Yeah, what's up?" Rachel wagged her finger, telling Quinn to come stand in front of her. Quinn complied, looking down at the girl sitting on the bed.

"No pressure, but I need to say this. If you do, and I don't think you will because you're incredibly talented, but if you do somehow manage to mess up, then there will be severe consequences." Rachel said, smirking at the blonde.

'_Did she really just…oh, I'm about to wipe that smug grin off of her face real quick. This is gonna be pretty low, but, it gets her back for throwing me off in the bathroom earlier.'_

Quinn leaned in towards Rachel, hands on both sides of her, got so that she would be speaking directly into her ear, and whispered "Seriously Rachel, you say that as if I consider a little bit of punishment to be a bad thing."

She pulled back, and saw that her words had a pretty strong effect on the brunette, her eyes starting to darken slightly. Using her better judgment, after shooting the flustered diva a smile, she headed out to take her shower.

**A/N: So, yea, I had to start throwing more Faberry in there now, not just cause I know you guys want it, I don't pander to my readers at all (and if I was Pinocchio my nose totally wouldn't be 3ft longer right now.), but yea, sectionals is going to be next chapter, and all I have to say is, after the final song in sectionals, you might want to have a fan ready. Why? I don't know, TBHamuel L. Jackson. **

**A/N2:Shout-out time!:**

**-xlaugh16**

**-Hisshan93**

**-gleekfan96**

**-miss glee girl**

**-chev15j**

**-ManicAngel8**

**-lostsunsets**

**-gleekster2**

**-Riverkirby**

**A/N3: Quick thing. I love the reviews I get now, I really do, but the math on some of these stats just isn't adding up. This story is favorited by 34 people, and 68 people have it on their Alert list, but there are on average 10 reviews a chapter. I hate to be a nit-picker, and no, I will NEVER demand a certain amount of reviews before I post the next update(which SHOULD be tomorrow), but reviews definitely speed up the time in which I get the chapters out, and increase the motivation to give you them. Just saayyyin…**

**Ya'll already know the deal…**

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer-You Already Know*

The next few days went by pretty quickly, with Quinn constantly practicing for Sectionals. She still hadn't told Mr. Schue that she had decided to perform solo at Sectionals, but she was going to do that today.

Things between her and Rachel had been getting even better than before, as the two were now inseparable, even at school. Quinn had used the fact that Santana still felt bad about what Finn tried to do to Rachel, that she had the latina help her lay down the law for the rest of the school.

"Ok, listen up, minions, anyone so much as looks at Berry wrong, you'll be wishing that you were dead when I'm done with you. If you think that I'm joking, try me." Apparently her badass stature and aggressive verbal tactics didn't work, because even with the threat looming over his head, Azimio walked over to the three girls, looking down at her, "Oh, really? What are you gonna do, beat me with a pom pom?"

He grabbed a Gatorade bottle out of his bag, undoing the cover, heading in Rachel's direction.

Wrong move.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was whipped around, slapped in the face, and kneed in the groin, falling to the ground with a whimper.

"Anyone else want to find out whether or not I'm kidding?" Santana asked the crowd, looking out at all the shocked faces in front of her, smiling inwardly at the knowledge that she had them all shook.

Everyone then went about their normal routine.

On the last weekend before the competition, Kurt had text Rachel to find out if she wanted to hang out with him for a while, just go driving around. Rachel figured it had been a while since the two went ahead and hung out just to do so.

She sat on the stairs, talking to Quinn, whom was in the Kitchen. "So, what song are you planning on doing for Sectionals, Quinn?"

The blonde girl poked her head out of the doorway for a brief moment, smirking, "Well, you're just going to have to wait until Sectionals to find that out." She stuck her tongue out before returning to the kitchen to finish her lunch.

_Wow, why would she keep her song choice from me, even if she looked adorable when she stuck her tongue-wait, what? _

Fortunately, she was saved from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, "Ok, Quinn, I'm gonna be heading out with Kurt for a while."

Quinn laughed, looking at her suspiciously, "You better not be leaving me again, cause the last time Noah came here, and Kurt took you away for a bit, you came back in a fit of tears, packing up everything and leaving."

Rachel simply smiled at the blonde, "Well, don't worry, I kind of like having you around." Without giving the other girl a chance to respond, she opened the door, seeing Kurt standing there with his hands on his hips, "Alright Streisand, what in the hell took you that long to answer the door?"

"Oh, Quinn just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be hightailing it when I got back, like last time." She chuckled slightly at the thought of leaving Quinn's house again. She felt way too safe there to leave again. Quinn made her feel safe.

"Ok, well, now that you're done with all that, let's go shopping!"

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

"Hey, Noah, what's up", Quinn said to the mohawk haired boy, opening the door for him.

She knew something was up when he walked in with his head down, hands in his pockets, sheepishly replying, "Oh, not much, how've you and Rachel been doing?"

"She's been doing pretty good actually. I know that usually it takes longer to get out of a slump after, well, you know." Starting to head up the steps, with him in tow, hands still in their pockets, she sat on her bead, feeling the pressure of him sitting beside her. "So, Noah, what's on your mind" she continued, looking him square in the eyes.

He stood up, pacing the room slowly, hands behind his head, then cupped over his mouth, then he was wringing them out, before leaning against a wall, slowly sliding down it until he was sitting on her floor. "Ok, so you know the other day, how you had me act as a distraction, right?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a questioning glance, "Yeah, what of it?"

He sighed, "Well, I wasn't really acting as a distraction. I was using that as a chance to…come out."

She was sure that she misheard him. Noah Puckerman, Puckzilla, the Puckasaurs, couldn't be…"Wait, what do you mean, 'come out'?"

He looked her in the eyes, and spoke in a very soft voice "I told Mr. Schue that I'm gay."

She would've sworn he was joking, if it weren't for the vulnerability that she saw in him at that moment in time. "Oh, oh, Noah…" she went over beside him, sitting next to him, pulling him into her arms, rubbing the top of his head playfully, "I'm guessing that telling him was a pretty hard process?"

He smirked slightly, "How else do you think that I would manage to get him to stay out for a good five minutes?"

She looked at him, smiling, "Yea, valid point there. So, anyone peaking your interest?"

He blushed, "Yea, but I'd rather not say at the moment. It took a lot for me to tell you that I'm gay in the first place."

"Well I'm glad that you did. Now I can have you help me look at what I'm going to wear when I sing my solo at Sectionals."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

Rachel and Kurt headed back to his SUV, bags of clothes in both of their hands, "Well, that was pretty exciting, I have to admit. I haven't always been that big on making clothes shopping a big deal, if you haven't noticed." She shot him a smile, knowing that he was a second away from striding through that door she had just opened for him.

"Hey, Rachel, I wanted to tell you something." The brunette looked at him, and he looked as though he was about to cry.

"Sure Kurt, what's up? Are people bullying you again?" He shook his head rapidly, looking up at her and then bawling his eyes out.

"I feel so bad, I'm the one who brought you to that house to live with…_**him **_and I, I'm the reason that you….oh god….that he almost…" he couldn't even finish his sentence, not wanting to think about what he had almost enabled.

"Oh, Kurt…" she sighed, "hey, don't you blame yourself. Not for a second. That was a choice that Finn made, not you. It's not your fault he didn't know that no means no."

The fashionable boy continued to cry, looking at the girl, "Yea, but-"

She cut him off, "No, no but's. You are not at fault in any way for what happened. Don't you blame yourself." She handed him a Kleenex for his tears, which he took and wiped them.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

The Monday before Sectionals, Quinn went ahead and got to school early. Remembering that Mr. Schue had given them his phone number after the party at Rachel's a couple months ago, she pulled out her phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Schue, it's Quinn. I was wondering if you were in the classroom right now?" she was praying that he was available, because she really wanted to be able to get the question about the solo out of the way.

"Yea, I'm in the Choir room, putting some new song sheets in the folder, why?"

Sending God a silent 'thank you', she made her way to the choir room.

Walking into the choir room, she saw him there still, "Hey, Mr. Schue, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something real quick."

He looked at her, nodding, "Yea, sure, Quinn, what's going on?"

She took a deep breath, "I've decided that instead of the duet that I want to do a solo to close at Sectionals, and I've already talked with Rachel about it, and she's ok with it. Now, I'm here for two reasons. The first, and most obvious, is that I need your approval for this, which I'm going to perform it right now. I would hope that since school doesn't start for a good half an hour, that you won't mind. The second reason, we can discuss that after you've decided on me doing the solo."

He laughed, "You know Quinn, when you actually put your heart into it, you can do great things, you know that? You're capable of so much more than you know. Go ahead, I'm extremely intrigued to know what song you chose that stunned Rachel enough to not have her fighting you for the spotlight."

She began to sing, and before she had even hit the chorus for the first time, his jaw was already on the floor. This girl…no scratch that, young woman, in front of him, was pouring her soul out into this song, and it was radiating out of her, that this song meant a lot to her, and was definitely for someone specific.

"Thank god they want a ballad this year at Sectionals. I absolutely condone you taking on the solo. Good job Quinn." He smiled, patting her lightly on the shoulder.

"Now, for the second reason I auditioned without anyone else present. I don't want anyone else knowing that I'm doing the solo. I want people to think that Rachel and I are still doing the duet together."

He looked at her, raising his eyebrow, his expression one of confusion. "Mr. Schue, please. I have my reasons." She almost jumped when he nodded yes.

"Oh, and one last thing. For the solo, I would greatly appreciate only the music in the background. This has to be just me up there performing, or the whole thing will just be off."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

The rest of the week went by pretty quick for Quinn and Rachel, both of them doing the best they could to get the group ready for Sectionals. Since Finn was still unable to walk properly, they ended up getting Karofsky to join. It wasn't easy, but they pulled it off.

Puck and Quinn had gone shopping for her Sectionals solo dress. She was going to do the group number in one outfit, and then swap, coming back out for her solo.

That Sunday, Rachel was still so curious about what Quinn could be performing for sectionals, but every time she asked, she always got told to wait.

On the bus ride there, Quinn's insides were mush. She knew they were going to win, seeing as the competition this year were both completely unknown. She was more nervous about what she was planning on doing. Rachel noticed this, and she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, with neither girl failing to notice _something _passing through the both of them at the touch. Rachel ignored it, looking at Quinn, "Hey, are you alright?"

The head Cheerio turned to face the smaller diva, "Yea, I'll be fine."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

After watching the two competitors were certain that they had this competition in the bag. They were in the green room discussing what they were going to be doing, when Quinn got up and rushed off, heading toward the restroom.

Rachel tagged along, heading into the bathroom as well, looking at the blonde who had her hands holding her up, gripping onto the sink, before she started to sob softly.

"I can't do it Rach, I can't. I thought that I could, but I just can't…." she trailed off.

Rachel walked over to Quinn, pulling the other girl into a hug, "Hey, listen to me. You are going to be fantastic. If I didn't think you could do this, I would've said something. You're going to go out there, and you're going to sing your heart out. You are going to be **the **reason that we win Sectionals."

Quinn smiled, wiping her tears away, "Thanks Rach, you're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"Yea, I know, now let's go, I think that it's just about time for the group number." She walked out, Quinn following suit.

The group went out at performed Don't Stop Believing, and the crowd roared with deafening applause as the kids got off of the stage. Quinn ran back, grabbed her other outfit, went into the bathroom, changed, and came back out, causing a simultaneous gasp from the group, their collective jaws dropping. She had picked up a long, beautiful, yet simple blue dress, cutting off right above the ankles, to make sure she didn't trip over it when she walked. Sporting a very nice pair of high heeled shoes, she made her way, almost floating over to where Rachel was sitting, leaning down next to the brunette, who looked like she was having a hard time breathing.

Crouching down, she looked in the other girl's eyes, "Come with me for a second."

Rachel nodded, standing up and following Quinn to just beside the stage. Quinn took a deep breath, and the music started. "Stand here, watch, and listen. If there was ever a time that I need you to listen, it's right now, okay?" she managed to choke out, her voice breaking halfway through. She took a deep breath to keep the tears away.

Not knowing exactly how to respond to that, she simply nodded, watching the blonde take to the stage. Quinn cleared her mind, thinking one last thing, taking one last glance at the girl on the side of the stage 'It all comes down to this'.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now _

_Don't be ashamed to cry  
>Let me see you through<br>'cause I've seen the dark side too _

_When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do <em>

_Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less <em>

_I'll stand by you I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you_

By now, Rachel had worked out why Quinn had told her to listen, and she stood, no, actually, leaned against the wall, watching the young woman whom three months ago wouldn't give her water if she was dying of thirst in the desert, now professing how she felt. With one hand over her mouth, she was using the other one to wipe away the tears that kept streaming down her face. All she could do was watch on as the girl continued to belt out the song as if her life was on the line.

_So if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now  
><em> 

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
>I get angry too<br>Well I'm a lot like you  
><em> 

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
>Don't know which path to choose<br>_

_Let me come along  
>'cause even if you're wrong<em>

_I'll stand by you I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Take me in into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>And when...  
>When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own <em>

_I'll stand by you I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you _

_I'll stand by you I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>and I'll never desert you <em>

_I'll stand by you I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you I'll stand by you._

For a split second, there was absolute silence, and in that silence, Rachel heard the other girl sniffle. Then, not even a second after, the audience erupted into a booming standing ovation, with Quinn looking to the side to see Rachel turning around and walking away at a breakneck speed. Not even caring about whether they won or not, she took off, headed to the bathroom.

Making her way over to the sobbing brunette, she took Rachel's hands in hers. The tiny diva looked up at the blonde, "Quinn…that was….I didn't know…"

Quinn shook her head fiercely, "No, let me say something first, please. I wasn't nervous because I thought I might lose us the competition, I was nervous because I didn't know how this would play out. I want that song to change everything. I want that song to change my life, and yours. You're broken right now Rachel, and god knows anyone else would be broken beyond repair after everything you've been through in this short period of time. But you're stronger than everyone else. Yea you're still broken, but that's ok, cause if you'll let me, I want to be the one right beside you, standing by you, helping put yourself back together again. I really like you Rach."

She decided to take her chance as she slowly closed the gap between them, slipping her hand around Rachel's waist, pulling them in closer, and bringing her lips to Rachel's. Within a second, Rachel was responding, her tongue swiping at Quinn's lips, asking for entrance. It was given without hesitation, the kiss deepening, both girls caught up in the moment, Rachel's hand now running through Quinn's smooth blonde hair. For them, it was all that mattered right then. The world could've ended, and they would be able to say that they were happy with how it did for them. Finally breaking apart due to the silly little necessity called breathing, Quinn pressed her forehead gently against Rachel's. "Be with me, Rachel. I promise to take care of you. I'll never leave you, and I'll never let you down. Just, trust me."

A short pause gave way to the announcement that New Directions had won Sectionals.

Between fits of crying, she managed to start to regain control of herself, taking some deep breaths, and thinking. Finally, her eyes connected to Quinn's.

"Ok."

**A/N: Ok, you guys! You've got what you wanted…FABERRY IS AWWN! Stop the presses, call your neighbors, jump for joy, cause FABBERY IS AWWN! I also hope that you guys like the little twist that I did with Puck being gay, this will be my first time writing anything involving Slash. Then again, Finchel was my frist het, so, I guess it all works out TBHammy Davis Junior.**

**A/N2: Shoutout time!**

**-Riverkirby**

**-miss glee girl**

**-lostsunsets**

**-IHEARTQ (Happy to have ya back )**

**-ManicAngel8**

**A/N3: For regionals, there will be an original song. You wanna know how I know that? Because…I'M WRITING IT! It's coming along pretty good, too.**

**On to the next one…**

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer-You Already Know*

It was a quiet ride coming back from Sectionals, mostly because people are still curious about what exactly went down between Rachel and Quinn. It's not like the club hadn't been talking about it since the Cheerio had the Gold Star Diva accompany her to the stage when she was performing, they just really didn't come up with anything. Maybe Quinn just felt more comfortable with Rachel up there watching her. They had grown really close as of recent, so who knows?

But in the back of the bus, the two girls sat together, Quinn's head resting on Rachel's shoulder, just like they had on the drive up. The only difference between the two bus rides is they weren't holding hands on the way there.

Upon arriving back at McKinley where they had planned to meet up, Rachel woke Quinn up, softly whispering in her ear, "Q, wake up. We're home." The blonde's head slowly started to lift up, as she worked to open her eyes, "How long was I out for?"

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend. _God, it feels so good to be able to call her that. _"You've only been out for a half hour."

Quinn stretched, sitting upright, looking at the girl beside her, "Was I dreaming?"

Chuckling softly, Rachel smiled at the blonde next to her, pressing a gentile kiss to her forehead, "No sweetie, you weren't dreaming."

"Good, cause I honestly don't know what I would've done if it was." The bus doors opened up, and in a single file line, they exited the bus, the two girls heading over to Quinn's car.

Getting in the car, the two headed off on their way back home to Quinn's house. They pulled up in the driveway, and upon seeing that her parents were out when they got home, Quinn's mind started working double-time. She took a little longer getting out of the car, that way she could watch the brunette in front of her sway her hips naturally as she walked inside.

They got inside, and Quinn walked up behind Rachel, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist, pulling her in close.

"Hey you," Quinn said softly before resting her head on the diva's shoulder. Rachel smiled as she brought a hand up to the blonde's cheek, "Hey there yourself. We should head upstairs."

"Why? My mom is out with her friends right now, and they always take the entire day, and dad is, well, where ever he is, he won't be home today," Quinn broke the embrace, turning Rachel's head slightly, "We have the entire house to ourselves for the day. Aren't you happy that we get to you know, just relax, that you don't have to worry about my dad ripping your head off?"

Chuckling slightly, she took Quinn's hand in hers, "Ok, then. We can do this on the couch. And get your mind out of the gutter, cause I know that it's there already."

"Rachel, give me more credit than that. I'm not going to have your first be some over-excited romp a good four hours into a newly developed relationship." Quinn sat on the couch, looking at the girl who plopped down beside her.

"Relationship…," Rachel whispered, looking deep in thought. The blonde began to panic slightly, thinking that she might have spoke to soon as far as describing what they were, "I really like the sound of that."

Smiling, Quinn pulled the Rachel into a tight embrace, pulling back, bringing her hand up to cup the diva's cheek, bringing their lips together. As Quinn captured Rachel's bottom lip in between hers, eliciting a moan stifled by the blonde's mouth on hers, the smaller girl laid back, the Cheerio slowly slipping her body over the petite one below her. Running a hand up Rachel's side, she broke away from the kiss, moving on to the singer's collarbone, placing slow, fleeting kisses on a trail that went up her neck, stopping to nip at the skin playfully before sucking down on the bitten area.

Rachel whimpered at the feeling that Quinn's action's sent shooting through her, before remembering exactly why she had wanted to go upstairs. "Quinn, sweetie, we need to stop. I had something that I wanted to talk to you about."

Taking a deep breath, Quinn pushed her racing hormones aside, using every bit of her will power to sit up, looking at Rachel, who still looked like she was catching her breath, "Th-Thank you" Rachel panted, before regaining her ability to breathe. "Now, what I want to know is exactly how you want to go about school and what not."

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, looking at the floor, deep in thought, "Well, I know that coming out, for right now, isn't an option. We can be friendly at school, but no PDA. Also, we need to be very careful with what we do around here, because my father would probably burn me at the stake if he finds out that I'm dating a girl."

Scoffing in mock offense, "I take offense to that, I'm not just a girl."

The Cheerio laughed slightly, "No, you're not, you're an amazing young woman, whom I happen to be seriously attracted to."

Rachel blushed, smiling at the other girl, "Well the feeling is mutual."

The blonde looked over at her curiously, "So, are you going to be ok with not being able to hold my hand in public until I'm ready?" Rachel looked at Quinn seriously, "If it means I get to have you all to myself when we're alone, then absolutely."

They both leaned in, their mouths meeting in the middle, picking up right where they left off, getting wrapped up in each other. The only problem is that being so wrapped up in each other made them both fail to notice the turning of the front door lock, the click-clack of high heeled shoes on the floor, or the keys being hung on the hook in the hallway. Neither of them failed to notice the extremely audible gasp that came from the intruder upon seeing the two girls in their current state.

Upon hearing the sharp intake of breath, the two girls looked up, Quinn's eyes shooting as wide open as they could possibly go.

"Oh my god…Mom?"

Judy Fabray stepped forward, oddly calm, sitting in the chair opposite of the couch that the two girls were currently residing. She looked at the both of them, before looking at Rachel, then over at her daughter. Taking a long time with her head down, deep in thought, she finally came to the obvious conclusion, two words escaping from her mouth, "How long."

Quinn took a second gathering her wits about her before answering in a quiet voice, "Just today, at Sectionals."

The older woman nodded, looking back and forth between the two girls again. "I really don't know what to say, I mean, damn it Quinn" she got up, pacing the room, her hands clasped together behind her head, before rounding on her daughter, "Do you have the slightest idea what would've happened if your father had been the one who had walked in on that? He would've had both of your heads on a fucking platter. You should've known better."

Quinn looked like she was on the verge of tears, Rachel noticing this grasped her hand, which the blonde squeezed tight. "Mom…please, for me, don't say anything to dad about this. I can't have him trying to separate me from her. I'm supposed to help her. I know it. You know that feeling that you got when you first met dad, back when he was better? I remember you telling me about it. That's how I've felt for the last three weeks, after a few days of having Rachel here. I mean for fuck sake, I was so concerned that what I was doing was going to send me to hell, that I tried cutting myself just so that the feelings would hopefully pour out of me along with the blood that seeped out" Upon hearing this, Rachel looked at Quinn with a questioning glance, but Quinn held up a finger, trying to communicate that they would talk about it later. "I was so confused, that I went ahead and kissed her after class one night. You remember how Rachel left for about two weeks? Yea, that was because of me. Which made her go stay with…oh for fuck sake, it made her go stay with Kurt and that god damn rapist, Finn."

After mentioning the event, Quinn clasped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just disclosed. Judy simply looked at her daughter with softening eyes. The woman might be married to a religious bigot, but she isn't one. She knows what the good book really says, and knows not to use it as a reason to hate people. "Quinn, what do you mean. Did Finn rape you?"

Speaking up for the first time since Judy walked in, Rachel responded "No, ma'am, he tried to rape me the weekend before I came back into your house. It happened on the weekend where you and Mr. Fabray were awaym." Stopping to choose her next words carefully, she took a deep breath before continuing, "Judy, if I may call you that, I can say that I don't know at the moment exactly what I see this becoming, I can say with one-hundred percent certainty that my feelings for your daughter are real. Now, we all know that, and no disrespect meant, because even thought reluctant, your husband has let me stay here, with your convincing, which I never thanked you for, he has a very judgmental view of things, and is a bit extreme as far as religion goes. I beg of you, not for me, but for Quinn, please don't tell him about this."

Sighing, the mother looked at Quinn, "You better be damn happy that I love you, you know that?"

Realization sinking in as to exactly what her mother had just said, she got up immediately, ran over to her and pulled her into tight hug, crying into her mother's shoulder. Judy softly rubbed Quinn's back, smiling. She looked over at the brunette, sitting on the couch, smiling appreciatively at her. Judy broke apart from her daughter for the moment, making her way over to the singer, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I can tell that my daughter genuinely cares for you, so I'm going to make this fairly simple. If you hurt her in any way, then my husband's anger will seem like a calm moment compared to what I will unleash on you. With that being said, your secret is safe with me."

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up. I know that this chapter is going to seem like a slap in the face to most of you that have been reading consistently. I kept you without an update for three days, then when I do put one out, it's short. I sincerely apologize for both of those.**

**But, I have good news, as well. THE ORIGINAL SONG IS DONE. And If i may say so, it looks fantastic. I think you guys will love it. **

**A/N2: Shout-out Time!:**

**-Riverkirby**

**-hisshan93**

**-Pricilla Grey**

**-lifelover**

**-2ofthesame**

**-ArantxaVF**

**-lovealittlelamb**

**-miss glee girl**

**-lostsunsets**

**-IHEARTQ**

**-cornflakesareglutenfree (def. best name ever.)**

**-ManicAngel**

**-chev15j**

**-spashley08**

**-gleekster2**

**A/N3: I can promise you guys that I WILL have a chapter out tomorrow and it WILL be better than this one.**

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	11. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer-You Already Know*

Two weeks had passed since Quinn's mom had walked in on them making out on the couch. Besides that one incident, everything had gone perfectly for the two. Although they were both disappointed that they weren't able to display their affection for each other whenever they wanted to, they found it surprisingly easy to hide it from their friends in Glee, and the rest of the school that they were together.

As they sat together in Rachel's room with the door locked, resting on the bed, the brunette nestled in Quinn's side, watching The Hangover together. Rachel was actually surprised with how much she was enjoying the movie. It wasn't as good as most of the musicals that she's seen, but it was sure up there. Somewhere towards the middle of the movie, her attention shifted to a topic that had been on her mind for a few days.

"Hey Quinn, I was thinking about something" she looked at the blonde, picking up the remote and pausing the feature, making the other girl whine.

"C'mon Rach, what are you doing, the naked Chinese guy was just about to jump out of the trunk and beat the other guys with a crowbar!" She pouted, before she saw the diva was looking at her with a more serious look. She sighed softly, before turning so that she was looking at Rachel. "Alright, what's up?"

"Well," the singer really didn't know how to approach the subject without angering Quinn, which she wanted to avoid at all costs, "I was thinking about us."

With an audible gulp, Quinn nodded, sending her girlfriend a 'continue'.

"You know how you want to stay as just friends in school, right?" She honestly didn't know that a person's eyes could expand as quickly as the Cheerio's did.

"Yea, what about it?"

Taking a deep breath, Rachel continued, "Well, I was wondering if you would mind me telling Kurt. I mean, he would never let something like that slip out, and he's my best friend."

Bringing her palm to rub her forehead, Quinn closed her eyes, leaning back on the headboard, taking a few seconds to think about what was just asked of her, finally coming to a decision, "If that's what you really want, then that's what we'll do. But we keep school the same as before. On one condition, though. If you get to tell Kurt, I get to tell Noah."

With a small retching noise, Rachel looked at her girlfriend as if she had just been slapped with a brick, "You mean 'Hey ladies, do you think that I can bring my friend Puckzilla along? Oh, you're not lesbian's, you just haven't been with the right man', that Puck?"

Doubled over in laughter, Quinn took a second to try and remember how to breathe, completely forgetting that she hadn't told Rachel about what Noah told her. Finally regaining the ability to speak, she looked at the brunette, "I don't quite think that we're his type."

"Wait, Puck's into redheads?"

Seeing the look of confusion etched in on Rachel's face, she decided to make it a little bit easier for her to grasp exactly what she was referring to, "No, he isn't partial to hair, he just happens to not like the fact that we're women."

_Wait, he doesn't like the…woah,_ "Are you saying that Puck is gay?"

Smirking, the blonde nodded, "That's right."

"Wow, that's a bit of a shocker. I might've expected it of Sam or Finn, but not him. Well, then again, I wouldn't have expected you to like women, more specifically, me."

Seeing the slight upset look on Rachel's face, she leaned her head on her shoulder, "Honestly, I'm glad that I ended up accepting that I liked you."

Just then, hearing her mention 'accepting that I liked you', Rachel remembered something that she told herself not to forget to talk to Quinn about.

"Speaking of that, you remember how you told your mom that you cut yourself?" She saw Quinn's face go white, before she slowly nodded. "You haven't done that anymore, right?"

Letting go of the breath that she was holding, she replied, "No, I haven't done that since…well, since we kissed after the audition for the Sectionals duet."

Rachel's expression when from concerned to guilty within seconds. Quinn, noticing this, looked at her, shaking her head, "Don't blame yourself, Rachel. It isn't your fault that I kissed you. It's not your fault that I thought that I could cut my feelings out of myself, either. Don't put that on you, cause I don't."

They both sat silent, before Quinn spoke up, "Hey Rach, quick question."

"What's up?"

Taking a second to tell herself that she could ask Rachel this, she spoke, "Do you have any pictures of you with…your dads?"

She felt Rachel lean against her, nodding, "Yea, why?"

Looking at the clearly upset girl beside her, she thought that it was best to just find out where they were, "Where do you keep them?"

"They're in a box that I have in my bureau. Why?" She looked at the blonde, confused.

"No reason, come on. Let's go ahead and go see Noah."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

They pulled up in Puck's driveway, alongside his truck and another vehicle. Rachel got out, and after looking at the other car, nudged Quinn, "Hey, that look like…"

After a nod of agreement, with an eyebrow raised in confusion, Quinn went over to the door, and knocked on it. To her surprise, the door began to move forward as she knocked, signaling that it wasn't closed. Concerned, she began to walk in, before hearing a voice come from behind her, "Quinn, what do you think you're doing! You don't just barge into someone's house unannounced!"

She turned around, pressing her finger to her lips, and motioning for the singer to come over to her, "Rachel, there is a reason why I am walking into this house right now. The door started opening when I went to knock on it, so I got concerned. Normal people lock the door when they get home, not leave it unlocked, and they definitely don't leave it open. Now, I'm going to head inside, and check if Noah is alright." With that being said, Quinn opened the door, Rachel following right behind her. "Noah? Noah, you here? Hello?"

"Quinn, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think he'll be able to hear you over the rock music that he has blaring from the stereo in his room." Rachel said, looking around the house, and on the couch she saw something suspicious. '_Wait, that looks like…no…'_

Just now noticing that Quinn had been walking down the hall, opening doors that were closed, and calling out for Puck, she tried to reach the blonde, but was slightly too late.

Opening the door that was definitely housing the system where the music was coming from, she went to speak, but found that she had been rendered speechless.

There, in the bed in front of her, were Puck and…Kurt.

Under a layer of covers.

_Naked._

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

"Holy good god Quinn, did you ever think about knocking? Just pull B&E's on people every weekend, now?" Puck asked, still blushing furiously, as were Kurt, and Quinn.

"Well, funnily enough, that was the first thing that I went to do, but it started to open when I did."

Puck looked over at Kurt, who put a hand over his mouth, looking at Puck with an apologetic expression, "I thought that I had shut it."

Chuckling slightly, he nodded, "Yeah, it's not your fault. That door has always been a little weird."

Rachel looked at the two, still kind of surprised by what they had just learned, "So, how long have you two…you know?"

Puck looked at her, laughing at how apprehensive she sounded, "Wow, who would've thought that Rachel Berry would be cautious when asking a question. But since you asked, we started going out about a week and a half ago, after we got paired up together by Schuester for a project in Spanish class. We came back here, and things sorta took shape from there" he finished, looking at Kurt, whom was smiling back at him.

"Yea, apparently this one has felt like that for a while, but was just really afraid that people would find out somehow if he asked me out. Finally, after being in the same room without anyone around, he was able to overcome his fears." He still had the goofy smile that he flashed at Puck on his face, caught in the memory.

"Well, speaking of overcoming fears, I was able to overcome one as well…slightly." After speaking, Quinn took hold of Rachel's hand, holding it up for the two boys to see.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in with the two boys exactly what she meant, but when they understood, Puck hung his head low, while Kurt did a small fist pump.

"Woah, woah, what is the celebration about?" Quinn was slightly frustrated. She had just come out to her best friend, and her girlfriend's best friend, and now one looked like he was disappointed, while the other looked like he couldn't be happier.

"Well, seeing as you guys are together right now, he kind of owes me fifteen bucks" Kurt said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Kurt, I was going to use that money to buy dip."

Shrugging, he looked over at Puck, "Well, I guess that kind of sucks then, doesn't it. Just goes to show that you shouldn't really argue relationships with me."

Turning back to the girls on the couch, Puck spoke up, "So, how long have you two been together?"

Smiling at the memory of Quinn serenading her with Stand By You, Rachel replied "Since Sectionals, after her solo."

"I knew it! I could see it practically radiating off of Quinn when she told you to follow her to the stage. Then, it was kind of obvious when you guys weren't there to accept the trophy that you practically won for us, Quinn. Thank you for that by the way. But yea, I knew from the second you started the chorus that you were singing to Rachel. Thankfully, no one else in the club has the faintest idea. They thought that you pulled her up there for support, which I backed up, at least out loud." Kurt sat back in his chair, feeling very satisfied.

"Yea, and my mom knows too." Quinn blurted out quickly.

"Wait, what? Your mom, Mrs. SuperChristian knows that you're in a relationship with a girl? How exactly did you manage to let that happen?" Puck looked at the two, curious as to how two intelligent, calculating girls could let something this important be stumbled upon that easily.

"Her mom kind of walked in on us making out." Rachel said, earning her a light nudge in the side from Quinn.

"She what? How are you two still breathing, I would've thought that she would like light people like us on fire?"

Quinn shrugged at the two boys, "I have no idea, but apparently she has a spine, cause she has sworn not to tell my dad. Now, I hate to end the lovefest, but we kind of have to get going. It was nice to actually hang out outside of school for once, Kurt."

"Same here Quinn."

Standing up, the four exchanged hugs, before Quinn and Rachel headed out.

"That was pretty awesome, I would've never thought that Kurt would be Puck's type. I would've thought Sam." Quinn said as they walked out to their car.

"Yea I know, but I have to say, I think that now that I've seen them interact outside of school, they go well together."

The drive back to Quinn's house was quiet before Quinn, after a lot of thinking, broke the silence, "Hey Rach?"

"Yea, Q"

"You don't celebrate Christmas, right?" She was hoping that the brunette could accept the gift that Quinn was planning on getting for her.

"No, but I think I know what you're referring to, seeing as its only four days away. Does your family do anything big for Christmas Eve."

The blonde shook her head lightly, "I figured that Christmas Eve is when I could give you your gift. I would wait until Christmas, but I'm really excited to give you your gift."

"Well, now I'll feel bad, because I don't have anything to give you." Rachel pouted, her pout disappearing when Quinn parked in the driveway, turned to her, and smiled, "Rach, you **are **my gift."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

Christmas Eve rolled around rather quickly, the next two days flying by rather quickly. Quinn was out of the house a lot, which Rachel thought was weird, because they usually always stay inside on the weekends.

At about 7:30 Quinn walked in the front door, shutting it quietly.

"Hey mom, is dad at work still?" she looked to see her mother's head drop.

"Yeah, apparently not even Christmas is sacred to that man, or his job. He'll be home sometime between the 27th and New Years."

Quinn simply shook her head, before hugging her mom, "Sorry."

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now."

Pulling back, Quinn began to head upstairs, a small bag in her hand, before she looked back down towards her mom, "Hey, thank you for the help, you know, using your connections to help with Rachel's gift."

Her mom smiled, "How was I going to say no, when the idea was so sweet."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

Entering her room, she saw Rachel curled up, covers clenched tightly to her chest. She smiled at how adorable she looked, before walking over quietly to the sleeping girl. Getting on her knees beside the bed, she began to gently run her fingers through Rachel's hair, placing a kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"Hey sweetie, wake up."

Rachel slowly began to stir, looking at Quinn, taking a minute to adjust to being awake. "What time is it?"

"It's like, 7:45. Now, you have to sit up because I have something for you. I don't have a card, but I think the gift will more than make up for it." She reached into the small bag that she was carrying, "Close your eyes, ok hun?"

Rachel nodded, complying with Quinn's request. "Good, now put out your hands?" Rachel nodded, cupping her hands, as she felt something cool placed into them.

In a soft, nervous voice, Quinn spoke up again, "Open your eyes, hun"

Rachel opened her eyes, looking down at the object in her hands before letting it drop to the bed, her hands coming up over her mouth, tears making their way out, as she searched for words, "Quinn, this is-I don't even,-how did you…"

"I took one from the box in your bureau."

Tears still streaming down her cheeks, Rachel pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss, letting herself get lost in the feelings that were running through her right then. Before too long, they pulled away from each other, Rachel wrapping her arms around Quinn, still sobbing pretty heavily.

On the bed, a silver picture frame lay face up, with the left hand side containing a picture of the three Berries, with Rachel in between the two smiling men, wearing a real smile. Not the ones that she forced herself to plaster on her face as she went through a school day. On the right hand side of the frame, there were words engraved,

_September 27__th__, 2010_

_Fathers_

_Lovers_

_Gone, But Never Forgotten_

_May They Rest In Piece._

**A/N: Well, are your brains overloaded from the Purt in that Chapter? I bet they are. It's my first time having a M/M relationship in anything that I've ever written. So you better enjoy it…OR ELSE! I'm thinking that Regional's might either be in the chapter after this, or in two chapters. More than likely in two chapters.**

**A/N2: ShoutOut Time:**

**-RiverKirby**

**-gleekster**

**-Fangfirez (I'm happy that I lived as well, lol)**

**-miss glee girl**

**-lostsunsets**

**-Pricilla Grey**

**-IHEARTQ (Just remembered, if you want to read my first Brittana, read Smooth Move Fabray)**

**-lyssaspeakgood**

**A/N3: Ok, this is a little more serious. All of my normal readers, if you wouldn't mind taking a few minutes and going to the website , it would be greatly appreciated. It's a website for one of my friend's little sisters, and I want to get people aware of what she has, so if you would be so kind, that would be awesome. Thank you guys!.**

**I believe Jonny Storm said it best,**

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	12. Chapter 12

*Disclaimer-You Already Know*

"I don't know why you had to organize some big event for this, we could've simply just spent New Year's by ourselves, you know?" Rachel mumbled, leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder, watching NBC's New Year's Special.

Chuckling softly, Quinn replied, "Well, I figured that a little bit of time with the group would get us better prepared for the amount of alone time that we're going to have with each other when we go to nationals. I don't want people killing each other when we're in New York because of petty little drama. I want Nationals to be big for us."

The brunette turned her head to look at her, "You really think that we're going to get to Nationals, Quinn? I mean we have to go against those Dalton Academy Warblers. I've checked them out, and they're pretty damn phenomenal. I mean this kid, Blaine, his voice and his presence, the amount of energy that kid radiates, he's a massive threat. I'm kind of scared Q."

Looking around to make sure no one else was around, Quinn turned back towards the other girl, gently brushing a hair away from Rachel's face, tucking it behind her ear. Pulling the smaller girl into a hug, she whispered into her ear, "_You _are the reason that we're going to win Regionals, and Nationals as well. Besides, you've got me by your side, and the two of us together are going to shut Vocal Adrenaline down."

Not even paying attention to the countdown of the Times Square clock, the singer pulled back from the embrace, smiling at the blonde before leaning in and locking lips, the embrace deepening, going through what has now become routine, but still sends sparks flying around the two, bringing their heartbeats to dangerous levels, neither girl being able to hold back. The only thing that brings the two girls back to earth is the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby.

"Now, while I'll admit that I think you two are pretty awesome together, I don't know how the rest of the club would be with having this discovered." Rachel looked over Quinn's shoulder, with the blonde turning her head around to see the owner of the mystery voice, with Puck walking out from the dark doorway.

"Oh, jesus christ, Noah. Damn near gave me a heart attack. Thank you, though. I honestly don't think that we would've ended up crashing back to reality at all if you hadn't stumbled in. It was cool of Brittany's parents to let us throw this party here." Quinn leaned against Puck, who had sat down on the couch with his girls.

"Yea, I never would've thought that we would be turning to Brittany for the party location, but she really pulled through. So, I'm honestly curious, and I don't want it to seem like I'm pressuring you guys, cause honestly I'm in your shoes as well. I was just wondering how you guys are going to deal with the whole situation of coming out. I mean, me and Kurt have talked about it, and he told me that we'd have, weirdly enough, Karofsky in our corner. I guess Dave kissed him when Kurt confronted him after all of the bullying. Who would've thought? But yea, I was just wondering." Puck finished, looking at the two girls on the couch with him at the moment.

Rachel took Quinn's hand in her own, looking at the blonde, "We're going to do a duet at Nationals. That will be how we will come out, because you know it will somehow get around to the school that the Head Cheerio and "Treasure Trail" did a duet together. So, that's what we've decided on. Besides, when National's is over, the year is over after that. It's on the weekend after school gets out. I do have to admit, the dates for this year's events are pretty weird, seeing as Regionals is usually in March, but this year it's two days after Valentine's Day."

Looking from the diva to the mo-hawked boy beside her, she finally found her voice again, "Um, Noah, if you wouldn't mind, could you please leave the room and make sure that no one comes in here. Me and Rachel have to talk."

Nodding, Puck got up off of the couch, heading into the living room, with the two girls hearing him bellow to the rest of the house, "Who's up for some truth or dare?"

After allowing herself to calm down and think, Quinn looked up to bright, brown eyes grilling her. Sighing, she began, "Rachel, honey, what exactly were you thinking when you told him that we would be coming out at Nationals in a duet? I mean, I'm ok with coming out on my own, but you can't just force that on a person."

Tilting her head at Quinn's question, she took a deep breath before responding, "Well, Quinn, I figured that would give you a good four months to warm up to the idea of people knowing about us, and that would give us time to prepare for the fallout from that bomb that we'll be dropping. In reality, you won't have to hear a word from anyone about it for a good eight months. Also, in case you've forgotten, it's going to be hard for me too, but I'm willing to do it if it means that I get to hold your hand in public, kiss you whenever I feel like it, not having to worry about who is around us."

Nodding, Quinn's voice dropped, "I know, Rachel, I know, it's just that I really would've liked if we had talked about it before you made it official."

Confused, the diva looked at the blonde in front of her, "It's not actually official. We've got four months to make a decision on whether or not we want to. I can guarantee, seeing as we weren't even together when we did When You Believe, that when we do the duet to audition for Nationals that we'll get it halfway through the song. However, if you don't want to come out at Nationals, then we don't have to."

Lying down on the couch, laying her feet on Rachel's lap, Quinn looked at the singer, "I'm not saying that I won't, but just give me some time to think about it. I mean, it could change everything. My dad will probably try to kill you if he finds out that we're dating. He'll try to say some stuff like 'look at her, she's a servant of the devil, booga-booga-booga'" finishing with a silly little gesture which had the two girls almost crying cause of how hard they were laughing.

"Well, regardless of what he does, we'll get through it, because we've got each other, and that's all that we really need. At the end of the day, I know that your last thoughts are going to be of me before you drift off to sleep, and when you wake up, they'll be the first ones on your mind, and knowing that makes everything that we have to do right now completely worth it. So no worries, whatever you feel comfortable with is what I'm content with doing."

Knowing that Puck would make sure they were completely undisturbed, the two girls curled up together, Quinn wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling the smaller girl in closer, as the two drifted off to sleep.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Over the next month the two girls had been growing closer, every so often having little impromptu making out sessions in janitor's closets, or the occasional text message that left one half of what they had deemed Faberry (Rachel had personally thought that it should be Quachel) breathing heavy and more often than not resorting to using the restroom.

Also, over the course of that month, Kurt and Puck, with the protection of Karofsky, had come out to the school, with suprising acceptance. Of course, there was every once and a while where a random student would be passing by the two talking and laughing at either one of their lockers, where the student would make a harsh comment regarding their sexuality, but it didn't last for too long. Dave always knew that one of these days he would end up using his pull with the hockey/football guys to good use.

One other important development that was made over the course of the last thirty days was that Rachel would be performing a solo in the same format as Quinn had during Sectionals. She had auditioned in Glee Club toward the beginning of February, as they started to focus more and more on Regionals. Mr. Schue was slightly hesitant about giving the solo to Rachel, but the rest of the class after hearing her belt out Rain On My Parade, had all made a unanimous decision for her to have it. The club was much tighter than they had started out that year, now people weren't afraid to admit that someone else might hold more of a chance than them at being able to pull off bigger performances.

But today, there was no school, it was simply a Sunday, nothing more. Except for Rachel, she was sitting in her room with Quinn, whom was looking at the brunette with a quizzical look on her face.

"So, what's up Rach, what did you have on your mind that you wanted to talk to me about." She saw that the brunette was struggling with whatever it was, so she decided to let the topic be until the diva felt comfortable enough to start talking about it.

Finally after about two minutes, Rachel looked up, straight at the hazel eyes in front of her, speaking in a voice so soft that Quinn almost hadn't heard her, "I need to go see them."

Gasping a slight bit, the blonde put her hand on the singer's shoulder, "Are you sure about that, I mean you aren't exactly able to keep it together when you think about them, and now you want to go to their graves?"

Nodding, she spoke up "It's something that I have to do, Quinn. I've had a song in me that I've wanted to sing to them for so long, but I just don't feel comfortable singing it in Glee after what happened last time I did that."

Putting on her jacket and her sneakers, Quinn stood up, opening her door, looking back at the confused girl still sitting on the bed. "Well, come on, because if you don't do this now, you're just going to keep thinking about it and it's never going to get done, so let's go."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Standing in front of her fathers' graves with Quinn, she put down a flower at both stones, before beginning to speak, "Hey Dad, Daddy. I've missed you two, you know. I honestly do, so much that it hurts sometimes. But, I have Quinn here for me for when that happens. I know that you would've loved her, and I can't blame you, cause she's pretty amazing….yeah. Well, I came here, cause I have a song that I want to sing for you both, and I know you'll like it."

Quinn looked on as the girl in front of her took a few deep breaths before she began to sing.

_Oh God- _

_Our heavenly Father. _

_Oh, God- _

_And my father _

_Who is also in heaven. _

_May the light of this Flickering candle _

_Illuminate the night _

_The way your spirit _

_Illuminates my soul. _

_Papa, can you hear me? _

_Papa, can you see me? _

_Papa can you hear me in the night? _

_Papa are you near me? _

_Papa, can you hear me? _

_Papa, can you help me not be frightened? _

_Looking at the skies _

_I seem to see A million eyes _

_Which ones are yours?_

_Where are you now that yesterday _

_Has come and gone And closed its doors? _

_The night is so much darker; _

_The wind is so much colder; _

_The world I see is so much bigger _

_Now that I'm alone. _

_Papa, please forgive me. _

_Try to understand me; Papa, don't you know I had no choice? _

_Can you hear me praying, _

_Anything I'm saying Even though the night is filled with voices? _

_I remember everything you taught me _

_Every book I've ever read... _

_Can all the words in all the books _

_Help me to face what lies ahead? _

_The trees are so much taller _

_And I feel so much smaller; _

_The moon is twice as lonely _

_And the stars are half as bright... _

_Papa, how I love you... _

_Papa, how I need you. _

_Papa, how I miss you Kissing me _

_Good night... _

Upon finishing the song, Rachel sank down to her hands and knees, sobs wracking her body as she pleaded to them, begging to them to come back, the song having brought back all of the feelings she still had for her fathers that she had stuffed deep down.

Quinn, whom was at this point also crying, got on her knees beside Rachel, pulling the other girl into her warm embrace, the brunette crying against her, with Quinn whispering gently into her ear, "It's ok sweetie, it's ok. Let it all out, just let it out. I've got you, you're safe, so just let it out."

Quinn was looking up to god, thanking him that Rachel's breakdown had come so close to Valentine's Day. If she had only known…

**A/N: Yea, I know, you guys hate the cliffy. Well, after reading so many fanfictions, you tend to pick up on a few things. That being said, Regionals is next chapter. YIKES!**

**Another thing, the reason that i sped up through that month is because i had nothing big happening in that chapter. The Puck/Kurt happening was only there for plot purposes, i didn't really feel that it needed to be highlighted, also, i felt it would kind of take focus off of how much faberry fluff was in this chapter, and trust me, there is a reason that the past few chapters have been faberry fluff so sweet that you don't have a tooth without a cavity after reading this one.**

**Prepare yourself for the next chapter, because your hearts just aren't going to be able to take it. The original song, which 3 lucky individuals have already heard will be in, there will be a very groundbreaking event in the end of the next chapter, and it will change EVERYTHING. Just remember, this IS a hurt/comfort story as well as romance. And as I've said, you can't have comfort without the hurt. That is all, I will leave you guys to ponder.**

**A/N2: Shout-out Time:**

**-Riverkirby**

**-Pricilla Grey**

**-miss glee girl**

**-Fangfirez (glad that I left ya speechless, that is the best thing that a writer can hope to hear)**

**-bookgirl21**

**-lostsunsets**

**-spashley08**

**A/N3: So I just need to say this. The Original Song that they're doing next week is AMAZING. If you haven't heard it, but you want to, then go to youtube and type in Light Up the World – Glee. I can say however, that the lyrics in the first half of the song, if you pay attention to who is singing them, are saying one thing: BRITTANA IS SOOOOO ON! Also, LA Noire your life (and mine for that matter, so don't feel too bad, cause I'm no better.**

**Do it like an arsonist aaaaand **

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	13. Chapter 13

*Disclaimer-You Already Know*

6:00 A.M. – Monday, February 14th, Valentine's Day

Rachel woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, got up out of her bed, proceeded to go to her closet, which had her pre-determined Valentine's day outfit in it. Placing said outfit on the hook on the bathroom door, she went to shower. While standing in the shower, she kept thinking about how after school, this was going to be the night. Rachel had it all mapped out. The rose petals, the soft music, the candles leading to her room, the works. They had talked about it for the past few days after the trip to sing to her dads. Tonight, she was going to give Quinn Fabray, the woman whom had made her life a living hell for a good two years, her virginity.

She finished her shower, stepping out in front of the mirror to take care of her hair, humming "You Are the Only Exception" to herself quietly. As she took her time, she felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist, and looking over her shoulder, she saw the blonde's face looking back at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Quinn said, her voice low having just woke up a few minutes ago. Her voice, when it was like that, never failed to send a quiver down Rachel's spine. The Cheerio saw the look on her face and smirked, "Aww, baby, am I having some sort of effect on you? I mean, I know that I'm gorgeous and all, but I can just smell you dripping and I've only been here for a good, oh, half of a minute."

Quinn punctuated the end of her sentence by slipping her right hand inside the opening of Rachel's towel, sliding her hand down the singer's rapidly rising and falling stomach, just reaching her waist before retreating back up, taking one of the diva's now hardened nipples in between her index finger and her thumb, rolling softly as she simultaneously began to suck down on the sweet spot on Rachel's neck.

The brunette tilted her head back, giving Quinn better access to her neck, which she took immediately, sucking down harder as she looked into the mirror, seeing Rachel's eyes closed, and hearing her breathing quicken before she whimpered and spoke for the first time, "Oh, god Quinn…we can't right now, we have school."

Retracting her hand and her lips from Rachel's body, she smiled, beginning to walk away from the now slack-jawed, breathless, frustrated singer, before walking back, leaning in so that her mouth was right next to Rachel's ear, and whispering, "I know that later is going to be your first time, so I will be gentle. It will be filled with love, it will be passionate, it will be beautiful. Then, after we've both had our real first times, and we've both had our orgasms, I swear to you that I am going to fuck you so hard that you'll forget your name and won't be able to walk in the morning."

After seeing that her words had left the brunette biting her lower lip, clenching onto her towel, while it looked like she was having extreme difficulty remembering how to breathe, she finally left to shower up and get ready for the rest of the day.

They headed downstairs, Rachel staring at Quinn as they both ate, thinking about everything that had gone down in the bathroom that morning, before she realized if she kept focusing on that, then they wouldn't make it out of the house for school that morning. For both of their sakes, she told Quinn that she was heading out to the car, standing up and grabbing the car keys.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

They got to school, and gave each other a brief hug before getting out of the car. Heading on their separate ways, Quinn smirked, thinking of the agony that she was going to put the brunette through for the duration of the day.

Halfway through her class before lunch, Rachel got a text. Not usually one to check her texts in class, she asked if she could be excused to the bathroom. She walked into a stall, turned her phone on, and check her messages. The sight took the air right out of her lungs.

_**Can't wait until I'm three fingers deep inside of you, making you scream out my name. xoxo, Q.**_

For the rest of the class, Rachel didn't dare to check her phone. Her mind, all rationale was gone, which would prove dangerous.

As the bell rung, Rachel set off to the blonde's locker. Seeing the Cheerio at the locker, not thinking about anything but the text, she put her hand on Quinn's waist, turning her around and kissing her.

Quinn was just about to respond, but froze stiff when she heard the multiple gasps from around her.

It was at that moment that she slipped back into HBIC, her voice cold as ice, "What the fuck are you doing, _Berry. _I know that you don't have anyone for Valentine's Day, but really, going for the first thing that you see like a slut…I thought your dads would've raised you better than that."

For a split second, the Quinn that had been by her side reappeared, realizing what her alter-ego had just said, but then it was straight back to HBIC, with her facial features looking down on the singer as if she was dirt. The remark about her dads already had her crying, but how cold-hearted the other girl was, to keep the Ice Queen persona up after what had just happened, broke her. Her hand moving faster than sound, her palm connected with the side of Quinn's face, leaving a bright red handprint, staggering the Cheerio backwards. Following the slap, she proceeded to run out, out of the building, pulling her phone out. It wasn't like her to skip school, but she couldn't stand to be in school with _**her.**_

Her fingers working furiously, she shot a text to the one person she knew could help her out for the day.

_**Meet in lot, need a ride, now, Rachel.**_

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

She sat outside the school against the wall, her face buried in her hands, as a car pulled up. Looking up, she saw Puck get out, come sit down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her instinctively. She leaned into his embrace, letting her tears soak his plain white t-shirt. She just didn't understand. How someone can be so close, so intimate with her in the morning, and then how just hours later, could throw up massive defenses just because she was afraid of opinions.

They sat there for a good five minutes, before Rachel got up, opened up Puck's passenger side, and got in. She felt her phone vibrating, took it out, saw that it was Quinn, shook her head, and denied the call. Before turning her phone off, she went through her contact list and removed Quinn.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Quinn got home, having been a wreck all day. When Rachel slapped her, and the crowd vanished, she finally realized exactly what she just did. _It's funny, you know, trust really does take a long time to earn, but a second to lose. _As she sat down on the couch, she took notice to a figure sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Hey Q. Verbally abuse any already vulnerable women today?" Puck spoke, his tone calm, which scared Quinn. She knew that tone, and knew that she was in for it, "Don't even speak, just listen. Now I want to answer the question that I know you're thinking right now. I got in here because I took Rachel here to pick up some things, gave her the car keys, told her to drive back to my place and that she could stay there with me, because I needed to speak with you. I've already told Kurt to come and get me when I give him the go ahead, because I don't want to be around you longer than I have to be. You just need to know something. What you did today, this was probably the biggest mistake that you could've made. You've managed to literally break her. You were the one who looked out for her when she didn't have a place to go. You were the one who saved her when she went to kill herself the first night in her house. You were the one that she first told about what Finn did to her. I can't…you know what I'm done here. Standing here, looking at you, I want to hit you so bad for what you did to that poor girl, but I don't hit women. I do know this much. You hurt her again, and I will make you regret it. I won't touch you, but there will be repercussions."

He finished, walking away, slamming the door shut behind him. Quinn went upstairs, her hands shaking, head light, with the feeling in her stomach like she was about to throw up. As she headed into the bathroom, that is exactly what she did. On her knees, with her lunch currently in the bowl in front of her, she prayed to god to give her one more chance with the girl.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

After a long night of sitting on her bed, crying while she scribbled down words, scribbled out words, formed a chorus, and finally putting the finished piece aside, she went straight into the choir room the next day, handing Mr. Schuester the copy of the song. He looked at her, looked at the paper, at her, at the paper, and, which would normally be uncommon, but his relationship with his Glee kids was anything but common, pulled Rachel into a tight hug, swinging her around, managing to send her into a fit of laughter, before setting her down, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes, and telling her, "You perform this at regionals, you pour your heart into it, and you nail it…and we will run away with Regionals. There won't be any debating after the performance I see you giving with this. Although I want to tell you that I heard about what happened yesterday, and I wanted to say I'm sorry." She looked at him, shocked, "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Schue-"

He cut her off holding up his hand, "Noah felt it necessary to inform me of everything, and I honestly don't know why I didn't pick up on it sooner. It makes sense now, with how close you two were. But that isn't the point, the point is that if anything happens, you let me know and I will kick her off so fast her head will spin."

Shaking her head, she began to speak, as the blonde in mention walked in, their eyes connecting, "No, that's ok. Despite my opinions right now, she's one of our better performers, and it would be silly of me to let personal problems get in the way of Regionals tomorrow. Besides, her daddy would be very displeased if she were to have a call reach home. No worries, Mr. Schue, everything will be fine."

Quinn wanted to hate the brunette for what she just said, but she couldn't help but feel sad, about everything that had led to this. She proceeded to walk up to the teacher, telling him something, all Rachel could make out was, "I'll still be performing tomorrow, thought.", and heading on her way out to go home.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Quinn Fabray laid on her queen-sized bed, looking up at her ceiling through blurry vision, hands clasped over her mouth, as she reflected on the events of the past two days.

'Why did she have to do it? Why? Everything would've been fine if she had just…if she….damn!' she thought as she rolled over, burying her face in her pillow and beating her mattress with her fists as if the assault on the furniture would somehow turn back time. Curling up in the fetal position, clutching on the pillow, she finally succumbed to the exhaustion that had been creeping up on her for the past day-and-a-half. As she was falling asleep, her body having had enough and shut down for the night, a lone thought was on rotation in her head, the one question she had been asking herself all day…

'I need her back'

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

The group walked into the building, in their outfits for the event, and saw that, again, they would be going last. They put their raingear in the coat closet that was designated for the performing groups, surprised that they had their own closet.

The group, Aural Intensity went up, with a decent song selection, but nothing special. Next, the all boys club, the Warblers went up and pretty much cleaned house. The only thing that Dalton didn't have was the broken girl who was about to send them packing.

After the two group numbers, the duet between Artie and Tina, the entire group made their way off stage. Rachel walked towards the center of the stage, took her place in front of the microphone, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Why did you have to throw my love away_

_I sit alone with a broken heart, I fight for every breath I take_

_I think about you, dream about you, lie awake at night and scream without you_

_So to you, this is what I have to say_

Upon hearing the first four lines, Quinn got up and made her way to the side of the stage, fighting the urge to let her tears escape. She needed to see this, needed to hear this. For some strange reason, a part of her pulled her forward.

_How foolish is that of me, to live in a fantasy_

_Knowing that the reality is simply a tragedy_

_Oh, wooahh_

_I think about the past_

_About the bond I thought would last_

_About when things got bad, you put on your mask_

_And we fell apart so fast_

_I know you're scared, so unprepared_

_Your fear, it made you unaware_

_What you do with your life is your choice, I don't care_

_Just know that I was there_

_I remember how you said we'd rise above it all_

_How you held me closely, and told me that you'd catch me if I fall_

_But now I look back with sharper eyes, seeing you with all your lies_

_Now, I'll rebuild myself and move on to tomorrow_

_Now that the truth has risen, you stuck true to tradition_

_We had a future, a vision, and then it was through in an instant_

_I think about the past_

_About the bond I thought would last_

_About when things got bad, you put on your mask_

_And we fell apart so fast_

_I know you're scared, so unprepared_

_Your fear, it made you unaware_

_What you do with your life is your choice, I don't care_

_Just know that I was there_

_How foolish is that of me, to live in a fantasy_

_Knowing that the reality is simply a tragedy_

_I think about the past_

_About the bond I thought would last_

_About when things got bad, you put on your mask_

_And we fell apart so fast_

_I know you're scared, so unprepared_

_Your fear, it made you unaware_

_What you do with your life is your choice, I don't care_

_Just know that I was there_

As with the performance by Quinn at Sectionals, there was a pause for a split second, and then a standing ovation, with all three of the judges standing as well.

Rachel had started to cry during the last chorus, and after seeing Quinn on the side of the stage, looked to the other side, then ran for the entrance. The blonde ran in the same direction, with the entire group hot on her tail.

As the brunette headed outside, she noticed that it was absolutely pouring outside, but she didn't care, she needed to be away from there, from _**her.**_

Unfortunately, she wasn't going to be so lucky. She felt a hand on her shoulder "Rachel!"

She turned around and saw the blonde whom was right in front of her, "Don't you fucking touch me, Quinn! I don't want you near me."

Beginning to sob uncontrollably, Rachel fell to her knees right in the center of the parking lot, on the drenched pavement. Quinn, crying as if the girl in front of her had died, which in a way she had, was beside her instantly, reaching a hand out to try to comfort her. Rachel looked at her, "Didn't you hear me! I said to leave me alone! You just don't get it, do you? Did you have your fun, torturing me like that? Making me think you…I really thought you…" she trailed off looking down.

Quinn's heart broke at the words she was hearing and the sight in front of her. She turned her head, hearing Puck speaking to the group that 'these two need their time, stay in the building. The group still stood at the door to see exactly what was going on.

"Rachel, I am so sorry, I don't even know how to begin to tell you how much I've been regretting what I've done. I mean, without you, I'm nothing. I haven't been able to eat, I haven't been able to sleep, I was awake all night last night replaying what I did to you in my mind, and I feel horrible about it. If I could take it back, I would in an instant, no matter what it would cost me. It kills me to see you hurt. Please, I need you to know this." Quinn had her head pressed against the diva's.

Rachel continued to look down, feeling cold, visibly shivering, but unable to move. Speaking with a shaky voice, she finally responded, "Why should I let you back in, Quinn? Just so you can stomp on my fucking heart again? Give me one good reason, Quinn, just one. You're good with your words, so convince me!"

Quinn lifted the brunette's chin, Rachel being too physically and mentally exhausted to resist, looked her right in the eyes, laid it all out on the line, speaking from the heart, "Because I fucking love you, ok? I love you, damn it! It's killing me to know that I did this to you. I've been in love with you since I picked you up when you were walking away from Finn's house. I made a promise with myself to never let you get hurt again, and then I went ahead and broke you. I know I fucked up rach, I fucked up bad, but please, for the love of god, please give me just one more chance. I swear to you, I will never do anything like that again."

Yet again, throwing caution to the wind, she brought her lips forward to Rachel's, kissing her passionately. She got scared when she didn't feel any response, but just as she was about to pull away and get on the bus in shame, she felt a hand working its way through her hair, and the smaller girl's lips begin to work against her own, even with Rachel still crying. The blonde pulled away from the kiss, "I mean it, you know, I really do love you. You know that right."

"Quinn, do you really think that if I didn't believe you, and if I didn't love you, that I would've kissed you back? I swear to god, you hurt me again like that, and I will never speak to you again. I will be done with you for good." She looked up at the Cheerio, who had a smile plastered on her face, while still crying.

"Well, honestly, I thought you were going to smack me for a second there."

"I was thinking about it."

Just then, Puck ran up to the two of them, 2 jackets in his hand, "You two, put these on now!" He didn't want to ask, he knew first-hand what an experience like that was like, having had one with Kurt during the last month.

Walking back to the building, Quinn took a moment, looked at the girl beside her, then looked at the rest of the Gleeks, before stepping forward to address them all, "Listen up, Rachel and I are dating! If any of you, or anyone in the school for that matter, bullies her for it, I will make what I did to Finn look like fucking child's play!"

All of the shell shocked teens just nodded, their jaws all on the floor. As if to emphasize her point, she pulled Rachel into a heated kiss, pulling back after a minute, and linking their hands together. Leaning in to whisper in Rachel's ear, "From here on out, it's me and you vs the world. I swear on my life, I love you and won't desert you like that ever again."

**A/N: ok, I have to say, this is the 2****nd**** chapter where I've almost cried writing it, cause I just felt so bad for Rachel. Speaking of which, my explanation for Rachel forgiving Quinn in a two day span, is that the two are truly connected, and she felt that after hearing Quinn tell her that she loves her. **

**A/N2: This would normally be shout out time, but seeing as this chapter is being released so close to the last one that I put out, I will combine the names from chapters 12 and 13 for the next shout out time.**

**A/N3: So, what are your thoughts on the original song. I want to hear from all ya'll what you thought of it. It would make my day to get your opinions on the song**

**A/N4: Were you sweating from the heat in the first 1/4****th**** of the chapter? If so, good : ) **

**(Because apparently arsonist sounds too deadly, lol) do it like a pyro aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand**

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	14. Chapter 14

*Disclaimer-You Already Know*

The ride back from regionals was a fairly quiet one. It was quiet, however, because the majority of the club were every so often turning around to look at the two girls in the back, Rachel sitting on the outer portion of the seat with Quinn's arms wrapped around her. After what they had all seen after the diva's performance at regionals, this wasn't anything too major.

The two girls didn't know that they were the focus point for all of their peers, however. At the moment, they were a little too wrapped up in each other at the moment, both girls feeling content to just sit in one another's embrace for all of time.

Quinn, however, started to think about something that she had told the brunette a few days ago. The gears in her head started working at a ridiculously fast pace, and as she was formulating her plan for the events of that evening, she dawned a smirk that just screamed _Something diabolically sinister is being drawn up in here._

"Hey, Rach, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind hanging out with Puck and Kurt for a little while when we get back. I have to go take care of some things really quick, and they're going to be really boring, so I figured that those two would entertain you. Probably just from, maybe, 4 until 7?" She hoped that the request wouldn't sound too farfetched to the other girl.

Looking at the blonde, slightly confused, "What exactly is it that you have to do?"

Thinking quickly, Quinn responded, "Nothing too serious, I just have to meet up with some relatives from mom's side of the family, so don't worry yourself."

Quinn then got up, holding up a 'wait a second' finger to Mr. Schue who was asking her to sit down, and walked over to the seat where Puck and Kurt sat.

_They look ridiculously cute together. _After looking at the two boys for a fair amount of time, she sat down on the bit of seat that was available. Both of their heads turned toward her as she began, "Hey Kurt. Hello Noah. I have something that I need the both of you to do for me, if you wouldn't mind. I need you two to occupy Rachel from 4 till about 7, please. I have something planned for the night and I need her gone to set it up." Turning her charm on to the max, she managed to break their resolve.

"Sure, Quinn, but you owe us big time. Now, does she know what you're planning?" Kurt tilted his head, waiting for the blonde to answer.

"Yea, I just told her to go hang out with you two for a little bit, that I have to see some relatives real quick, and she bought it. Now, the only thing that I need for you two to do, is when I call you at 6:55, you **need **to tell her to come back to the house and that it's important." She took a second to breathe, then proceeded to pull the two boys into a giant hug. "Thank you both so much, you're awesome."

"Yea, don't mention it. Besides, like Kurt said, you owe us now."

Laughing, she looked over at Puck with a dragged out eye roll, "Yeah, yeah, I know. You two have made it very clear. Seriously though, thank you again. I can't even begin to tell you how much this is going to help me out with what I have planned for tonight."

She took a key out of her pocket, and she held it out to Kurt, "Oh, give this to her too, it's the spare key to my house, so that she can get in on her own."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

Quinn headed home, and upon arriving, saw that it was just her mom home, which she had banked on, with her dad being gone ninety percent of the time recently. She walked into the house, heading into the living room, finding her mom in her chair reading a magazine. Judy looked up and, seeing her daughter, smiled. "Hey sweetie, how did the competition go?"

"It went good mom, we're in nationals." Quinn would've been more enthusiastic, but she was nervous about what she was going to ask for. Normally, this was the last topic of conversation that she would talk about with her mother, but this was a necessity. Apparently her mother noticed that there was something else on her mind, cause she was now looking at the blonde with a curious expression.

"Mom, I have something to talk to you about. I really don't know how to say this without it being completely and utterly awkward, so…" she looked down at her feet, hoping that an easier way to go about this would magically reveal itself.

"Quinn, you know you can talk to me about anything, honey." Judy got up, heading over to the couch, and sat down next to her.

"Well, you see, valentine's day, I had something planned for me and Rachel, but due to a really horrible decision that I made out of fear in school, things didn't exactly go as planned. She kissed me at my locker without thinking, and I…I kind of slapped her." she looked up at her mom, "But, we made up today at Regionals, and I wanted to do what I had planned for her on Valentine's Day tonight. I know that dad is away for god knows how long, and I was wondering if there's any way that I could…you know…have the house to myself just for tonight?"

Her mother, who was now in deep thought, after a minute or two, finally looked up, smiling at her daughter, "You know what, I think that if you had something that you wanted to do for Rachel, then who am I to stand in your way. I'll stay in a motel for the night, and I'll come back tomorrow morning." Judy then got up, leaving a slightly shell-shocked daughter sitting on the couch, before turning around to say bye to her, and instead, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Thank you, thank you, oh god, thank you mom. You don't know how much this is going to mean to her, to me, thank you."

Smiling, she hugged her daughter back, then proceeded to head out, leaving Quinn to begin with the set up that she had in mind for the night's events.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee

Rachel pulled up in the drive way, saw no vehicles in the drive-way, except Quinn's. Her mother was usually back at least before 7pm whenever she went out, but she just took it at face value. Russell was always out, so no surprise there.

She took out the key that Kurt had given her, and unlocked the front door. The sight in front of her stopped her dead in her tracks. Laid out on the floor, were large gold stars leading to a table, then up the stairs. All of the lights in the house were off, and on the two small tables on her left and right hand side were a single candle each, covered with a glass for safety, with a note on the left table. Rachel walked up to read it, and realized it was some type of coupon. Written on it were the words Good for one massage, free of charge, from one Quinn Fabray. She chuckled, thinking _I should've known that something was up when Quinn didn't tell me what was going on. _

She headed up the stairs, which at the top was another candle on a table, and she followed the trail of gold stars to Quinn's bedroom. Upon entering the room, she was greeted by the blonde romantic, who was sitting on the bed, patiently waiting. The bed was outlined with red rose petals, and on a stereo in the corner of the room on a bureau, Isn't She Lovely was playing.

The blonde got up, heading over to the girl who was frozen where she was standing, her jaw had dropped, with her hand up over her mouth, looking at the entire layout of the room then looking back to Quinn, repeating the process a few times. She finally looked at Quinn for the last time before a hand made its way into hers, pulling her to the bed, setting her so that she was laying on her stomach, with her head facing the left side of the room. Feeling pressure on both sides of the bed, she then felt the other girl settle herself right above Rachel's lower back, before she felt hands begin to work at her shoulders and neck, rubbing away all of the stress that Rachel had built up, from what happened between her and Quinn, from the accident, from Finn's attempt, sending her into a relaxed state. The hands on her shoulders, after a short time, began to work their way down her back, lowering her further and further into the peaceful state that she had recently slipped in to. Quinn heard the first slight moan being drawn out, and she decided that the sound was one that she intended to hear a lot more of throughout the night.

As she brought her touches lower down Rachel's back, starting to work in just a touch harder than she had been, she heard the brunette take a deep breath, before letting it out, "Oh, god, Quinn, that feels amazing."

Knowing that her resolve probably wasn't going to hold much longer, she leaned forward, until she was practically laying atop Rachel, bringing her lips to the singer's ear, and breathing out "I want you."

She felt the girl below her shake from the words, and she backed away enough to let the brunette sit upright, the two girls' eyes meeting, a set of hazel looking back at a set of brown. Taking the first move, Quinn wrapped one hand around the back of the singer's neck, bringing their lips together in a slow, yet heated kiss. Rachel leaned back, as the two girls fell right back into the same steps that they had danced to many times, but there was something else there this time. This time, more present than just about any other time, excluding earlier that day, there was love. The addition of love sent a feeling running through both girls, as their tongues met in the middle, getting acquainted once again. They continued their passionate embrace for a good amount of time, before Quinn broke away from the kiss, sitting back up, bringing Rachel with her. She went to lift Rachel's shirt, but she felt a set of hand's top hers, and looking up, she saw that the brunette was looking down, so she spoke up, "Baby, what is it. Do you not want to do this? If you don't it's not a problem, I can wait."

Rachel shook her head, "No, I do. I want to do this, badly. It's just…"

Quinn wasn't sure exactly what to say, the only thing that she thought could've been holding Rachel back was the Finn incident. "What?" she said softly.

Looking into Quinn's eyes, Rachel managed to whisper, "I'm not that attractive."

For a second, the blonde almost scoffed, because to her, that was the most absurd thing that she'd ever heard. "What do you mean?"

Rachel looked up at her, "I'm not one of the pretty girls, Quinn, you don't have to play like I am. I've come to terms with it."

She watched Quinn sit there with a look of shock on her face, before speaking again, "Well, you've come to terms with a lie, because I happen to think that you're absolutely gorgeous. You literally are one of the few people that, just by walking into a room you're able to take my breath away."

Rachel looked down, beginning to let tears spill down her cheek, "Well, Quinn, as kind as that is of you to say, you don't have to do that just because I'm your girlfriend. I know what people say about me, all the nicknames, all the crude insults that get passed around."

Her heart breaking at the sight in front of her, she decided that enough was enough, as she reached in to rub the tears away from where they had fallen. "Rachel, it doesn't matter what they say, because they're just stupid kids. They need something to talk about, so, unfortunately they talk about you. However, I happen to know better. I happen to know that I am in love with the most beautiful young woman that I have ever laid eyes on, and I'm going to show you now exactly what I see." This night wasn't exactly going how she had figured it would go, but she could adapt and switch up her plans to suit what's needed. She got up, taking Rachel's hand, leading her over to the full body mirror.

She faced the brunette towards the mirror, her head on Rachel's shoulder, looking at the mirror with her, "See this? This is pure beauty that you're looking at. Your Perfect, from your ridiculously attractive legs, to your breathtaking brown eyes. Your hair is so soft, and regardless of how you have it set up, it only manages to add to your beauty. Your lips are so full, and they're so…ugghh….sorry, just sorta had a thought run through my mind." Quinn was now fully blushing, enough to match the one that had formed on Rachel's cheeks. "You're perfect, Rachel. You really are, and if you're ok with it now, I'm going to try this again."

She slowly reached for the end of Rachel's shirt, and began to pull it up, and when she didn't feel any resistance, she brought it up further. Rachel lifted her arms, and Quinn smiled, pulling the shirt completely off. She then looked at the mirror, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. Clad in the skirt from earlier, and a black satin bra, Rachel stood there, looking down, embarrassed. "Good god, Rach, and you say that you don't feel attractive? C'mon, let's go back to the bed, so I can show you how much I love you." Sure enough, a smile made its way to Rachel's previously upset face as the two headed back to Quinn's bed.

They got back onto the bed, Quinn just slightly hovering over Rachel as the two brought their mouths together briefly, before the blonde broke away, catching a much needed breath before beginning to pepper light kisses along Rachel's jawline, making her way down the brunette's neck, sucking lightly at each area, earning small whimpers of approval from Rachel as she went.

Before heading down further, she pulled back, and after controlling a slight chuckle from the pout that made its way onto Rachel's face. As Rachel sat up, Quinn leaned forward, grasped the strap in the back, and after getting a nod from the singer, made quick work of unhooking it. She then pulled back, gently lowering Rachel back. "You're amazing." She breathed out, taking in Rachel's appearance. Once Rachel's back hit the mattress, Quinn ran her hand up Rachel's smooth, tanned stomach, and let her hand cup one of Rachel's breasts. As she cupped it, she ran her tongue along the same path that her hand had just taken, before dragging it up until she reached the nipple. At this point, she looked at Rachel, and with a grin, wrapped her lips around it, starting to suck down with a good amount of pressure.

"Quinn, oh god, that's-I-good lord…" all concept of speech was lost on her as Quinn nipped gently at the nipple, before giving the previously neglected breast the same attention, this time, having had an idea, she took the other one in between her index finger and her thumb, pinching down, making sure to toe the line of pleasure and pain as lightly as possible. Her moment of creativity paid off, as a guttural growl made its way out of Rachel's throat.

After showering Rachel's chest and breasts with attention, she made her way down Rachel's stomach, leaving a trail of fleeting kisses on her way down. When she got to where the skirt was a slight inconvenience, Rachel was already a step ahead of her, lifting her hips off of the bed, and Quinn took that as a sign to take the skirt off. After the bothersome article of clothing was removed, Quinn sat back, looking at the girl in front of her, wearing nothing but a slightly glistening pair of black panties. She gently spread Rachel's legs, as she began kissing along the inside of one of her thighs, and as she was at the center, skipping over it entirely, running her kisses down the inside of the other thigh. Rachel's breath was coming in short bursts as she felt her arousal reaching new heights, willing herself to endure the blonde's teasing.

Quinn worked her way back up to Rachel and looked down at the girl below her. "Baby, are you sure about this?"

Rachel nodded, "I want you to be my first. I trust you, Quinn."

Smiling, Quinn worked her hand down Rachel's chest, past her stomach, and then she began to snake her hand underneath Rachel's panties, gasping at the moisture that she found down there. "Oh, god, you're so wet Rachel."

"Mmhm, and it's all for you." If everything so far hadn't had Quinn dripping, hearing that she had caused Rachel's arousal certainly would've done the trick.

She ran her finger up and down the fold slowly, before making eye contact with Rachel, "Baby, this is going to hurt. But after the hurt, you're going to feel incredible. Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, the brunette nodded, and the blonde nodded in return as she slipped the digit between the other girl's folds, pushing inside until she came up against resistance. Again locking eyes with Rachel, she decided to get it over with, and with that she pushed on, feeling the girl below her stiffen up and hearing a sob come out. "Quinn, it really hurts!"

Nodding, she kept focus on Rachel, "Shh, I know baby, I know. I'm going to stay right there, I won't move until you're ready, ok?"

After a moment, when Rachel was accustomed to the feel and the pain began to wear off more so, she gave Quinn a quick nod. She felt the finger inside her begin to move slowly, working inside her slightly, then pulling back out, and repeating this process, earning many whimpers and moans from the smaller girl, with each one increasing in volume as Quinn began to pick up the pace. The blonde could hear Rachel's approval consistently making its way out of her mouth, and that just spurred her on to try and hear it more often, so she slipped her finger out, and before Rachel could even begin to wonder why the sensation had stopped, Quinn pushed back in, this time adding a second finger.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, QUINN!" Rachel was taken off-guard by the new addition, but it felt so good that she didn't really care.

Quinn remembered something that usually worked when she would work on herself, so she decided to give it a try with Rachel. She began curling her fingers inside the brunette, and yet again, she couldn't have been more right, because it was making Rachel's hips rise of the bed every time that she pushed back in and curved.

After searching around for a minute or two for what she was looking for, Quinn found it. She knew that she found it because when she hit the certain spot that she was looking for, she felt Rachel literally shiver below her, "Oh, please Quinn, keep doing that right there."

Never being one to be able to deny Rachel what she requests, she kept pushing her fingers inside the singer, continuing to hit the spot that had Rachel rolling her eyes, her hand's clenching the sheets so hard that her knuckles were white, and her toes curling.

Finally, as much as Quinn enjoyed watching Rachel and her reactions, she decided to give the girl her release. She leaned in, whispering in the brunette's ear "Cum for me", sucking down on her earlobe as she rubbed her thumb over Rachel's clit.

This certainly did it, as Rachel slammed her eyes shut, "OH GOD, QUIIIIIIINNNNNNN." Her orgasm hit her hard, making her see stars.

After she came back down to earth, she pulled the blonde above her into a passionate kiss, but they weren't like that for long, for they heard the door to Quinn's room open, and both girls turned ghostly.

There, in the doorway, stood Russell Fabray.

**A/N1: Well, I finally did it! Sorry you guys, I know that this is the longest I've went without updating, and I did so because I wanted to take my time with this chapter, seeing as it is the first time I've wrote anything of this nature, and I wanted it to be nothing but the best for you all. You've been dedicated readers, and you deserve just as much.**

**A/N2: Shoutout Time!:**

**-Rollergirl76**

**-Cassicio**

**-spashley08**

**-riverkirby**

**-miss glee girl**

**-agarza1538**

**-IHEARTQ**

**-XXXII**

**-bookgrl21**

**-Fangfirez**

**-conventgirlvampire**

**A/N3: There will be an original song for Nationals, and it WILL be a duet. Will it be faberry? Will it be brittana? Will it be Purt? If you want to know, then you'll have to keep reading the story, my awesome readers!**

**Tonight, when they sing Light Up The World, brittana is going to…**

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	15. Chapter 15

*Disclaimer- You Already Know*

The two girls lay motionless in the bed, paralyzed by fear, as they look at Russell standing in the doorway, a murderous glare taking form on his features.

"Dad-"

He holds out a finger, silencing her, as he locks eyes with Rachel, who was still on the bed, covered in only a sheet. Without taking his eyes off of the brunette, he finally speaks to his daughter, "Leave the room, Quinn."

She sits on the bed, looking down, before she brings her head back up, "No. I'm not leaving her."

"Quinn, you need to remove yourself from this room right now," the two girls know exactly what the man in front of them has planned, which is what makes Quinn's decision that much easier.

Straightening herself, she stays seated, and turned towards him. Steadying her voice, reaching deep down, and finding the HBIC confidence that she knew she still had somewhere deep down, she spoke, "Dad, I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving her. You can threaten me all you want, but I'm not leaving _my girlfriend_. I won't let you hurt her like you've hurt me and mom."

Russell walked over, took a hold of Quinn's arm, and began to drag her away from the brunette, "You are leaving this room right now, and that's final!" Quinn had other plans. Using every ounce of strength that she could muster, the blonde managed to free herself from her father. He looked at her, eyes widened, reaching out to grab her again, she brought her hand back, and swung forward, striking him on the cheek, leaving it bright red. Bringing his hand up to cup the skin, he looked down before looking up at her, rage dancing in his eyes. He struck her with the back of his hand, and upon seeing this, Rachel spoke up, "Hey, leave her alone!"

Hearing the other voice, his head snapped up, and remembering the reason he wanted to have Quinn leave the room, he walked over to the girl who was now standing, the sheet wrapped around her body like a towel. Stalking over to her, he took hold of her hair, and proceeded to slam her head into the wall, sending the girl to the ground. "You've corrupted my daughter! She's an abomination now because of you! I mean, she's not even my daughter anymore! You've changed that with your horrid ways, you and your queer kind!"

He grabbed a trophy off of Quinn's bureau, and raised his hand to strike the girl in the head with it, when he heard what could be described as a feral growl, a scream, and then felt an extremely heavy solid object connect with the side of his head. Russell fell to the floor with a thud, now laying unconscious. Quinn crumbled down beside her father, starting to weep

Rachel lay on the floor, trying to regain her breath. She mustered up the strength that she had, and reached up to put her hand on Quinn's shoulder, causing the other girl to look down at her. "Th-Tha-Thank you Quinn."

The Cheerio finally snapped back to reality, looked down, and shrieked. She backed up into the corner, grabbing her cell phone, and dialing with shaky fingers. She grabbed Rachel, helped her stand up, and dragged the two of them to the hallway, Quinn finding things to barricade the door with.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom? I need you to come home. Something…something happened."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Judy Fabray walked in the door, looking around the house, seeing the layout that Quinn had obviously set up for Rachel, and she heard a sobbing sound coming from upstairs. Dropping her suitcase that she had brought to the hotel with her, she rushed upstairs, heading toward the room that the crying was coming from.

She stopped, frozen in her tracks, as she took in the image in front of her. Quinn sat in the hallway with Rachel's head in her lap, only covered by a sheet. She walked over to her daughter, looking the blonde right in the eyes, as she crouched down, "Quinn, what happened?"

The girl sat there for a minute before taking a few deep breaths, gaining control over herself, "Dad walked in on Rachel and I."

Judy nodded, and went to speak again, but Quinn beat her to it, the young girl's voice extremely shaky and low, "I wasn't going to let him hurt her, he would've killed her if I hadn't done anything." As she finished talking, she resumed bawling her eyes out.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her weeping daughter, "Ohh…It's ok, sweetie, shh…"

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

After contacting the police and informing them of everything that had happened, Russell was charged with attempted murder and taken away.

Judy led the two girls back inside the house, where they took a while cleaning all of the things that Quinn had laid out for Rachel. They finished, and Judy looked at her daughter, who still looked shell-shocked, and sighed, "Quinn, you alright?"

The blonde chuckled softly, "No mom. I'm not alright. My father just told me that I wasn't his daughter, and then he tried to kill my girlfriend, so all in all today hasn't been the best day for me."

"I know, Quinn, but I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. Sure, he was my husband, but we both know that he hasn't loved either of us like family for some time now." She wiped a lone tear off of her own cheek, as she felt the blonde wrap her arms around her, smiling.

"Thank you, mom, thank you!"

Confused, she ran a hand through her daughter's hair, before asking, "Why are you thanking me?"

Quinn pulled away from the embrace, looking up, "I thought that you would end up being mad at me for getting dad in trouble."

Smiling, she spoke, "No, sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. You protected the one you love, and that's exactly what you should've done."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

Later that night, the two girls laid in bed, as Rachel turned to Quinn, "Hey, Q?"

"What's up, Rach?"

"I think that we should do a duet at nationals, and I think that we should write it. I'm going to talk to Schuester tomorrow about it."

The blonde was confused, why would Rachel be starting so early with the song? "Rachel, you do realize that Nationals aren't for another 3 months, right?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, they're actually next month. Something about 'wanting to see how quickly the choirs could put new sets together'."

"Ok, if you want to do it, then we'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

The next month went by like a breeze, and the two girls found that, now that Karofsky was supporting the glee club, no one messed with them. You see, Karofsky and Azimio were bros, and they also had significant pull with the powers that be at McKinley, so they were safe.

As far as getting Mr. Schuester to give them the duet, knowing that it was going to be an original song, that was a different story. It was the week before nationals, and the girls still hadn't convinced the man to let them perform an original song yet.

"Come on, Schue, you know that we're the two best writers that you have in this class, I mean, you remember Loser Like Me? The one that, along with Rachel's beautiful 'I Was There', won us Regionals. We had Loser Like Me wrote out in January, so what makes you think that we can't bang this out as well?" The blonde had her best HBIC face on, but it wasn't working exactly like she had hoped.

"Look, girls, I know that the both of you are very capable writers, and that both of you have a great deal of inspiration, but you both know why I can't let you do the duet. The judges will see two girls singing a romantic duet, and they won't like it at all. I'm sorry girls, but I just don't think-"

He was cut off by Rachel clearing her throat, "Sorry to interrupt, but I would really like to save us all time here. Now, this is how this is going to play out. Either we write and perform an original duet, or you begin looking for two new members…or actually, make that four, since I know that Puck and Kurt wouldn't like your opinion on the idea of a same sex duet being performed at Nationals…" she finished, and with Quinn following right behind her, headed to leave the choir room. Mr. Schue sighed, "You guys, wait up."

He got up, and looked Rachel right in the eyes, "You're lucky that you know how to drive a hard bargain. It kind of reminds me back in my Glee Club days. I'm trusting the two of you with what could potentially win us nationals. Please don't disappoint, because if you mess up, you won't just be letting me down, you'll be letting the whole club down." Finishing his speech, he walked past the two girls who were squealing, jumping up and down, ecstatic as possible. They finally regained their composure, and went home to finish the original song that they had started.

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

The group had all wished them luck, and the two of them looked at each other as they prepared to head down the aisle, ready to face the world. Rachel smiled, mouthing to Quinn, 'I Love You'.

The blonde returned the sentiment, and they heard the music start to play. Taking a deep breath, Rachel began to sing, walking out slowly.

(_Rachel_, **Quinn, **_**Both)**_

_You stood by me at my worst, and praised me at my best_

_You gave me reason to go on when I thought there was none left_

_It's because of you that I take every breath_

_Hand in hand, we'll prevail, our love will stand the test._

_We've had our ups, we've had our downs_

_We got lost, and found our way back around_

_Thru it all we're still here somehow_

_Nothing could possibly stop this now_

_**Through the laughs, through the tears**_

_**Through the hope and through the fears**_

_**We walk on, we're still here**_

_**With the one that we hold dear**_

_**I'll go wherever you're headin' towards**_

_**Doesn't matter where, just set the course**_

_**You are the one I was destined for**_

_**My heart is forever yours.**_

**So happy I let you in, cause what I managed to find**

**Was a love that is completely divine**

**So we'll step forward into the future, your hand in mine**

**I'm prepared to stand by you the rest of time**

**And If they say it's wrong, we'll still know it's right**

**If they try to break us up, I'll just hold on tight**

**We'll get through this together, we'll make it through the fight**

**Cause it doesn't matter what they do, if I've got you by my side**

_**Through the laughs, through the tears**_

_**Through the hope and through the fears**_

_**We walk on, we're still here**_

_**With the one that we hold dear**_

_**I'll go wherever you're headin' towards**_

_**Doesn't matter where, just set the course**_

_**You are the one I was destined for**_

_**My heart is forever yours.**_

As they finished, looking into each other's eyes, they both realized that they were the only one that was right for the other, and vice versa. Quinn leaned in, crashing her lips against Rachel's in a heated, passionate kiss. She wasn't worried about whether or not New Directions won. She didn't care about whether or not the crowd liked the song that they wrote.

If you asked her, she would tell you that she already won.

**A/N: Yep, this is the end.**

**First of all, I know that it was extremely abrupt, but I would like to let you know that it was what I thought was in the story's best interest. If I had made it go on any longer, then it would've just been too much. Plus, with Russell catching them, I've basically hit every major plot point that I had drawn out for them. I think that them performing their original song was a pretty good end to this, and I also hope that you guys like the song. Please leave your opinions of it in your reviews.**

**Second, I need to thank all of you that reviewed. You don't even know how much all of the reviews meant. They were literally the reason that this turned from a 'maybe I'll finish it' to an 'omg they deserve a proper story, so I'mma give em one!'. **

**Specifically, I have to thank RiverKirby, IHeartQ, and Fangfirez.**

**Fangfirez-Have to highlight you, because the fact that 'I Was There' is potentially (no rush or pressure, I know the deal :D ) going to be laid down on the instrumental to Jar of Hearts is…just…blah.**

**IHeartQ-I've said it before, and I'll say it one last time: you are pretty much the reason that I decided to go solo with this fic. Your reviews in the first few chapters were just a biiiiiiiiiiiig help.**

**Finally…RiverKirby**

**Biggest reason that this fic was as good as it was. Your random string of thoughts that you placed in your reviews gave me ideas that I wouldn't have even come close to thinking of. Truth be told, probably 30% of this fic…you're responsible for.**

**A/N2: Shout-out Time:**

**-JCB**

**-sexyoutlaw**

**-Cassicio**

**-spashley08**

**-XXXII**

**-miss glee girl**

**-igiveupatthis06**

**-bookgrl21**

**-conventgirlvampire**

**-agarza1538**

**-Rollergirl76**

**-lyssaspeakgood**

**-w1cked**

**-bananaofrandomness**

**-h1gher**

**-nick**

**-HPVDGlee**

**-Fangfirez**

**-IHeartQ**

**-RiverKirby**

**A/N3: So, I just wanted to give you guys an idea of what my upcoming projects are going to be:**

**-2 Brittana one shots, 1 brittana multi-chapter(maybe)**

**-1 Schueberry(if I can ever put the idea to paper)**

**And finally, there is another Faberry multi-chapter that me and one of your fellow reviewers are mapping out ideas for right now. I can't get too into details right now, cause she would probably beat me with a newspaper if she caught me giving you guys more than she thought was necessary. Let me just say this much:**

_**Who's up for a little kidnapping?**_

**Now with all that being said, the development, and the feedback for this fic have been incredible. Now that it's over, there is only one thing to do…**

_**FLAME AWWN!**_


	16. Author's Note Not about I'll Catch You

Ok, so I just wanted to let you all know that i'm going to actually start working on the Light in the Dark story now. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting if you read the trailer, and liked it, blame 2 things: my crashing computer, and MW3. But now that I have a laptop, and i'm able to type without it shitting the bed on me, I will be putting work in.

Expect the first chapter any time before the next episode of glee.

PS. I know that I already put this author's note on the trailer for this story, but this story has such a large alert list that i figured it would help bring more people to the first chapter of the new fic. Yeah, i know, self plug. I take responsibility.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, so I just figured i'd let you all know that the first chapter for Light in the Dark is up on my joint account with river kirby, search CreKirbs, and you will find us. Come read if you want another fun ride! Have a good day y'all!


End file.
